


Wynalazek

by Pacynka



Category: Knives Out (2019), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Drama, Fluff and Angst, Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacynka/pseuds/Pacynka
Summary: Podczas testu najnowszego wynalazku dochodzi do wypadku, przez który Steve zamienia się miejscami ze swoim sobowtórem z innego uniwersum. Trzydzieści siedem minut w różnych światach jest koszmarem zarówno dla Kapitana, jak i dla Tony’ego.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Znajomość "Na noże" (2019, reż. Rain Johnson) nie jest obowiązkowa, ale proszę nie spoilerować fabuły i finału filmu, jeśli już go widziałaś/eś 😊  
> Opowiadanie jest również publikowane na Wattpadzie.
> 
> Betowała najlepsza i niezastąpiona @ToriHuff <3333

Tony Stark utrzymywał się ze swojego geniuszu. Co więcej, dzięki niemu przeżył całe swoje życie, więc nikogo nie zdziwi informacja, że przynajmniej raz w miesiącu dokonywał przełomowego odkrycia. Naginał prawa fizyki z taką łatwością, że zasługiwał na opatentowanie własnego prawa Starka, według którego przynajmniej raz na kilka tygodni coś musiało pójść źle.

Od jakiegoś czasu prawo Starka regularnie naginał Steve, powstrzymując geniusza przed znaczną ilością niemądrych pomysłów. Jak każde prawo fizyki i to posiadało swoje wyjątki, a tym wyjątkiem było eksperymentalne uruchomienie nowego wynalazku.

Gdyby wtedy Tony przewidział, jak to się wszystko potoczy, nigdy nie wpuściłby Kapitana do warsztatu. Najwyraźniej pomylił się w obliczeniach zasięgu i gdyby nie był w stanie naprawić tego bałaganu, żałowałby swojej pomyłki do końca życia. To była chwila nieuwagi, moment, kiedy przegapił wszelkie znaki na niebie oraz ziemi, które zwiastowały jego klęskę.

Był świadomy, że Steve lubił ot tak po prostu przesiadywać wśród jego licznych projektów, chaotycznych botów i smug smaru, by obserwować go przy pracy i na dobrą sprawę dalej zastanawiał się, co mężczyzna w tym widział, że wciąż tu przychodził. Czuł wodzące za nim błękitne spojrzenie, lecz nie równało się ono z uczuciem skrępowania. W tamtej chwili przeszło mu przez myśl, że gdyby kiedykolwiek miał je stracić na zawsze, coś by w nim na pewno pękło.

Uruchomił już transmisję zasilania do nowego wynalazku, który miał zrewolucjonizować postrzeganie świata, docelowo dając dostęp do nowych czasoprzestrzeni, których położenie określił dokładnie Jarvis na bazie wielu liczb, jeszcze większej ilości teorii oraz odczytów z teleportu nad Nowym Jorkiem. Stark ostrzegł już blondyna, by się cofnął i przygotował, bo nie mógł zagwarantować pomyślnego przebiegu zdarzeń. Steve niespodziewanie zmrużył oczy, jakby w małym, metalowym pudle z odstającymi drucikami zobaczył coś znajomego. Bez ostrzeżenia zrobił krok do przodu, przyjmując bojową pozycję, choć jego ramiona swobodnie zwisały po bokach. Tony ledwo zdążył nabrać powietrza, by kazać mu wracać, gdy nagle wszystko się zatrzymało.

Wtedy Kapitan Ameryka zniknął w niebieskim, bladym świetle.

Stark zamarł przerażony i zapomniał właściwie po co wciąż jego płuca chciały tlenu. Steve zniknął. Wyparował za sprawą jego wynalazku i określenie tego, dokąd trafił, miało podobne szanse, co trafienie głównej wygranej na loterii. Nie chciał dopuścić myśli, że przez niego Rogers został gdzieś wysłany albo, co gorsza…

Nie zdążył nawet unieść dłoni, by zakryć usta i stłumić krzyk, kiedy w warsztacie zmaterializował się mężczyzna. Gabarytami czy posturą przypominał mu Steve’a, choć był inaczej ubrany – ciemne, eleganckie spodnie wyprasowane w kant, zamszowe buty i beżowy sweter, którego Tony na pewno nie widział w garderobie Kapitana. Nieznajomy z pochyloną głową wpatrywał się w podłogę, a Stark rozważał, czy nie uruchomić swojej zegarkowej rękawicy.

– Ugh, zdecydowanie Meg przesadziła z towarem – mruknął przybysz i podniósł głowę, analizując otoczenie. Gdy stopniowo się obracał, wodząc wzrokiem po warsztacie, Tony poczuł, jak coś zaciska się w jego gardle i zmusza serce do szybszego bicia.

– Steve? – spytał niepewnie, zwracając tym samym jego uwagę.

Facet wyglądał jota w jotę jak Kapitan, który zniknął z warsztatu parę sekund wcześniej. Błękitne tęczówki przyglądały mu się z wypisanym zakłopotaniem spod zmarszczonych brwi. Gdyby nie ubranie, Stark byłby gotowy sobie wmówić, że stracił na chwilę świadomość i do niczego nie doszło.

– Steve? Jaki Steve? – odpowiedział nerwowo blondyn i zajrzał za siebie w poszukiwaniu trzeciej osoby. – Chyba mnie z kimś pomyliłeś, koleś. Jestem Ransom i… – dodał i potarł w nerwowym tiku podbródek. – Kim właściwie jesteś? I gdzie… Tyle co byłem w łazience…

Zdezorientowany ponownie rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Tony miał już pewność co do dwóch kwestii – pierwszą z nich był fakt, że przed nim stał jakiś dziwny bliźniak Steve’a, z którym prawdopodobnie zamienił się miejscami. Drugą rzeczą była naprawdę duża szansa, że wystarczy ponownie uruchomić wynalazek, by wszystko wróciło do normy. Obserwując go, Tony uświadomił sobie, że nawet nie znając jego imienia mógł zauważyć, ile różniło dwóch blondynów. Poza inną garderobą (chociaż wizja Kapitana w miękkim swetrze była czymś, co brunet kiedyś musiał przy okazji ziścić) sobowtór stał w inny sposób, lekko pochylając sylwetkę w lewą stronę, czego nie zauważył u Steve’a. Bruzda między brwiami odznaczała się znacznie wyraźniej w świetle warsztatowych lamp, które ponadto podkreślały lekki, prawie niewidoczny zarost. To nie był jego Steve.

– Jesteś w Nowym Jorku, ale możliwe, że…

– Gdzie jestem?! – wydarł się blondyn i ruszył w kierunku geniusza.

Tony cofnął się gwałtownie, bo jego odruchy nie nadążały za fundamentalnym obrazem w jego głowie. Chciał móc się do niego przytulić, chciał zganić go za kręcenie się w pobliżu nieprzetestowanych wynalazków i podchodzenie, lecz wszystko w postawie blondyna mówiło o chęci ataku. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że znajoma sylwetka, dotąd dająca ciepło, poczucie stabilności na misjach oraz pewność ochrony może... Że może zwrócić się przeciwko niemu.

Stark oparł się o skraj blatu przy ścianie, kończąc tym samym swoją ucieczkę przed nieSteve'em. Wiedział, że w razie skrajnego niebezpieczeństwa Jarvis włączy jedną ze zbroi i przyjdzie mu z pomocą, dlatego pozując na pewnego siebie zaplótł dłonie na piersi i uniósł podbródek.

– Jesteś w Nowym Jorku – powtórzył spokojnym, choć chłodnym tonem. Blondyn zatrzymał się krok przed nim, patrząc spode łba i zaciskając pięści. Z tej odległości miliarder mógł zauważyć, jak bardzo przekrwione miał oczy, którymi lustrował jego osobę od góry do dołu.

Cudownie. Ze wszystkich możliwych i niemożliwych równoległych światów trafił mu się Steve, który lubi sobie popalać.

– Urządzenie za tobą sprawiło, że przeniosłeś się tutaj, ale mogę to odkręcić – dodał po chwili, dokładając wszelkich starań, by jego głos nie zadrżał.

Spojrzenie obcego w niczym nie przypominało kolorem nieboskłonu, a raczej stal, którą najchętniej by go przeszył, gdyby miał taką okazję. Zaciskał nerwowo szczękę i Bóg Starkowi świadkiem, dotąd nie wiedział, że nawet to można robić inaczej.

– Powiedziałbym, że musisz to odkręcić, bo nienawidzę Nowego Jorku – syknął w końcu Ransom i odsunął się na bok, przepuszczając Tony’ego.

Ten nie zamierzał zwlekać i ruszył przez warsztat z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie umieścił swój wynalazek. Nie czuł się dobrze z wiedzą, że miał za sobą osobę, która jeszcze chwilę temu była gotowa go zaatakować oraz ze świadomością, że Steve był gdzieś tam uwięziony. Jego humoru nie poprawił zapach spalenizny. Podszedł do metalowej skrzynki, którą do niedawna gotów był nazywać odkryciem wszechczasów, by zauważyć, że miejsce odpowiedzialne za dopływ prądu aż parzy w palce. Spięcie.

– Kurwa – mruknął i pospiesznie odpiął zasilanie, by zanieść pudełko na główny blat. – Coś się przepaliło, muszę to naprawić, nim cię wyślę z powrotem – rzucił, informując swojego gościa.

W ferworze pracy Stark zaczął poszukiwać odpowiedniego śrubokrętu, by otworzyć metalową pokrywę, ściskając rączkę z siłą, by opanować drżenie rąk. Musiał ustalić co wywołało zwarcie, a przynajmniej naprawić to na tyle, by użyć sprzętu jeszcze raz. Im szybciej sprowadzi tu Kapitana, tym mniejsze będzie miał wyrzuty sumienia, że w ogóle na to pozwolił. Wtedy brunet jeszcze nie wiedział, że naprawa wynalazku będzie tą łatwiejszą częścią.

***

Steve wiedział, że zawalił sprawę, gdy tylko znalazł się w nieznanej sobie łazience, choć jeszcze przed chwilą towarzyszył Tony'emu w warsztacie. Zanim zniknął gdzieś w głębi czuł, że powinien zignorować głos, który prosił, by ten podszedł. W chwili, gdy niebieskie światło przestało go oślepiać i niespodziewanie zauważył, że wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w lustrze był pewien, że Stark go za to zabije. Najpierw stąd wydostanie, a potem zabije.

Bogato zdobione wnętrze łazienki aż krzyczało o tym, że blondyn znajduje się daleko poza Nowym Jorkiem. Steve nie znał dokładnie wszystkich pięter Wieży, ale za to znał jej twórcę, który najpewniej przewróciłby oczami na widok tego przepychu.

Według prognoz wynalazek miał pomóc nawiązać kontakt z innymi światami. Gdziekolwiek się nie znajdował, mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Tony został bezpieczny w warsztacie i właśnie stara się go stąd wyciągnąć. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tylko czekać na jego ratunek i wtopić się w teren.

Masywne drzwi łazienki prowadziły na szeroki korytarz. Przy każdej ścianie stała ogromna liczba figurek, ozdób i bibelotów, poustawianych misternie na szafkach oraz w gablotach. Wnętrze nie wydawało się pochodzić z innej epoki, ale współczesnym również nie mógł go nazwać. Kapitan modlił się w myślach, by przez własną głupotę nie okazało się, że poza światem zmienił również czas. Tego mógłby nie wytrzymać, mając swoje dotychczasowe doświadczenia.

– Co ciekawego widzisz w tym obrazie? – Steve wzdrygnął się, gdy obok niego stanęła młoda dziewczyna o długich, kręconych włosach i z przymrużonymi oczami wpatrywała się w jakiś obraz, zapewne pochodzący z baroku.

Mężczyzna zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że nie usłyszał, jak ona podchodzi, ale dzięki temu dowiedział się jednej, ważnej rzeczy. Nie była zaskoczona jego obecnością i zaczepiła go jako pierwsza, więc kogokolwiek w Steve’ie widziała, musiała go znać. Tony nie potrafił dokładnie określić działania swojego nowego odkrycia – choć był przekonany, że funkcja przenoszenia między światami nie była zaplanowana – więc równie dobrze Rogers mógł wtedy wyglądać inaczej. Kto zrozumiałby wynalazki Tony'ego?

Musiał milczeć zbyt długo, bo dziewczyna spojrzała na niego lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem i uniosła brew.

– Och – wydusił Steve i przeniósł spojrzenie na wspomniane dzieło. – Wszystko w nim jest fascynujące. Malarz musiał spędzić całe tygodnie na dopracowywaniu tego światłocienia. Całość jest strasznie mroczna, ale jest w tym coś tajemniczego. Postać wydaje się być... zagubiona? Jednocześnie jest on intensywnie zapatrzony w swoje odbicie, a jego wyraz twarzy nie jest do końca jednoznaczny. Może dba o siebie tylko dlatego, że w przeszłości nikt nie dbał o niego? Może nikt go nie nauczył, by...

Mężczyzna przerwał swoje myślenie na głos, bo im więcej się nad tym zastanawiał i im dłużej wpatrywał się w namalowaną twarz na obrazie, tym bardziej odbiegał od opisu malowanego chłopca na rzecz pewnego ekscentryka z NY. Ale nie był teraz w warsztacie, nie był bezpieczny ani zrelaksowany i nie powinien wędrować myślami w kierunku bruneta. Nie w momencie, kiedy musiał sam rozpoznać teren, sytuację i kompanów, bez wsparcia zespołu, bez wskazówek podawanych mu łagodnym tonem w komunikatorze i bez ciepłego, ciemnego wzroku w pobliżu.

Nieznajoma parsknęła śmiechem i popatrzyła na niego, otulając się szczelniej ciemnozielonym, długim swetrem.

– Wiesz, prawie ci uwierzyłam, że się na tym znasz – zakpiła bez zawahania. – Chodź, mam jeszcze jednego na spróbę.

Nie czekając na blondyna, odwróciła się i ruszyła przed siebie. Miał nad nią fizyczną przewagę, więc nie musiał bać się bezpośredniego ataku, ale jednocześnie wolał pozostać niezauważony w swojej nowej roli. Podążył za dziewczyną, w myślach mając dziesiątki możliwości tego, czego przyjdzie mu spróbować.


	2. Rozdział 2

Tony dostrzegł kątem oka ruch po prawej stronie i przez moment skoczyło mu ciśnienie, bo zatapiając się w swojej pracy zapominał o bożym świecie, nawet jeśli przemawiał do niego jeszcze minutę temu. Czasem ruchy rąk geniusza nie nadążały za jego myślami, a to sprawiało, że konstruując jeden projekt, w głowie rozpisywał dwa kolejne. Chwilami szum w ulu pod jego włosami skutecznie odcinał zdolność dostrzegania i reagowania na otoczenie, dlatego wzdrygnął się, gdy przypomniał sobie o obecności blondyna.

Inżynier postanowił mu się przyjrzeć. Tak, to nie był jego Steve na sto procent. Zauważał drobne przyzwyczajenia i gesty, których nigdy nie zaobserwował u Rogersa. Gdyby nie pewność co do przeszłości blondyna, Stark był gotów przyjąć, że ma do czynienia z zaginionym bratem bliźniakiem. Choć fizjonomią nie dałby rady ich rozróżnić, tak charakterem odbiegał od Kapitana. Już wtedy mógł to zanotować. Steve nie był nerwowy ani arogancki, nie czerpał przyjemności z kpin ani demonstracji siły, jeśli nie była ona potrzebna.

Wpatrując się w przybysza, a jednocześnie usilnie chcąc znaleźć w nim tego, który zniknął, nie zorientował się, że ten również patrzy na niego z przymrużonymi oczami.

– Rozumiem, że średnio mnie się tu spodziewałeś, ale czemu wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha? – zaczepił Ransom, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

– Przypominasz mojego... znajomego, ale tylko z wyglądu – wyjaśnił Tony.

– To z nim mnie pomyliłeś? Jak bardzo ślepy musisz być, żeby pomylić dwie osoby?

Stark tylko westchnął przeciągle i za pomocą paru kliknięć w klawiaturę wyświetlił holograficzne zdjęcie Steve’a. Było to tak naprawdę zatrzymane nagranie z monitoringu z ich popołudniowego seansu filmowego w tym tygodniu, gdzie blondyn siedział rozwalony i zrelaksowany na kanapie. Stark specjalnie wybrał takie ujęcie, gdzie Rogers był cywilem jak każdy, bo nie chciał zdradzać jego drugiej tożsamości. Po co nieSteve’owi pełen pakiet informacji? Nie musiał wiedzieć wszystkiego.

Ransom podszedł bliżej, unosząc brwi w geście zdziwienia. Gdy przyjrzał się zdjęciu gwizdnął z podziwem i ponownie spojrzał na bruneta.

– Żartujesz sobie, kurwa? Wkręcasz mnie? Kto ci to zlecił? Mi to wygląda na robotę Richarda, bardzo w jego stylu, bo to bardzo niski poziom…

– Nie znam żadnego Richarda, za to znam Steve’a, na którego zdjęcie właśnie patrzysz, a który prawdopodobnie trafił do twojego świata - warknął Tony i powrócił do okręcania śrubek.

Gość milczał długą minutę, ponownie wpatrując się w zdjęcie Rogersa i najwyraźniej próbując przetworzyć podane mu informacje, bo zmarszczka między brwiami regularnie się pogłębiała i rozluźniała. W najlepszym przypadku mężczyzna uwierzy w każdą prawdę i bajkę zaserwowaną przez Starka, a następnego dnia przygodę zrzuci na efekty narkotyku.

– Zależy ci, inaczej nie byłbyś taki spięty – zmienił temat blondyn, ewidentnie przyjmując do wiadomości istnienie swojego dublera.

– Zależy mi, żeby się ciebie pozbyć. Wolę jego.

– Nie… To nie jest tylko znajomy, prawda? Zależy ci bardziej – stwierdził Ransom i rozsiadł się wygodnie na stołku naprzeciw geniusza. – Przyjaciel?

Tony długo potem zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście dał po sobie poznać swój upór, z jakim dążył do szybkiego uruchomienia eksperymentalnego wynalazku czy była to raczej kwestia spostrzegawczości tego cwaniaczka. Obrana taktyka skrajnego ignorowania nie była najlepszym pomysłem. Ignorował też czasem Steve’a, ale ten był do tego przyzwyczajony i…

– No proszę… Trafiłem do tęczowego świata – syknął Ransom z satysfakcją w głosie, a jego podejrzenia potwierdziło głośne nabranie powietrza przez bruneta. – Zgrzytasz zębami, kiedy ktoś próbuje cię rozszyfrować i mu się to udaje. Resztę podpowiedział mi twój rumieniec. Z moją cudowną rodzinką rozszyfrowywanie gestów to podstawa – dodał dumny z siebie i paskudnie się uśmiechnął.

Tony patrzył na niego spode łba, czując się osaczony i obnażony, jakby Ransom miał w oczach rentgen i mógł prześwietlić jego uczucia oraz reaktor na wylot. Miał coraz mniejszą nadzieję, że będzie potrafił opanowany sprowadzić tu Steve’a, którego twarz w życiu nie ułożyła się w tak złośliwy grymas zadowolenia, jaki obserwował teraz przed sobą.

– Dobra, niziołku – kontynuował blondyn drwiącym tonem i wstał. – Skoro zostanę tu na dłużej i _to nie z mojej winy_ … – dodał, akcentując drugą część zdania. – To mam nadzieję, że masz tu jakieś ciastka.

W brunecie aż się zagotowało, kiedy usłyszał swoją nową ksywkę. Z każdym jego zdaniem był bliżej przejścia do rękoczynów, znokautowania dupka w skórze Steve’a i pracowania w spokoju. Miał jednak przewagę – ten koleś był zjarany, a on był u siebie. I był Tonym Starkiem, do cholery.

– Odszczekaj niziołka, a może przypomnę sobie, czy mam tu gdzieś jedzenie i czy chcę cię nim poczęstować – odparł chłodno i pozbył się kolejnej śrubki.

– Swojego kochasia nie nakarmisz?

– Jak tylko go tu sprowadzę, to pójdziemy na kolację – warknął Tony i przywołał w myślach wszystkich bogów, w których nie wierzył, by pomogli mu zachować przewracanie oczami dla siebie.

– To ile sobowtóra stąd jest we mnie? – drążył dalej Ransom i zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu.

Stark tym samym bogom właśnie dziękował, że przed eksperymentalnym uruchomieniem sprzętu kazał Jarvisowi ukryć wszystkie zbroje za pancernymi roletami. Facet wydawał się irytująco ciekawski i dociekliwy, więc dzielenie się z nim choćby streszczeniem historii o tym, jak działa zbroja, wychodziłoby poza margines cierpliwości geniusza. Pozbył się ostatniego wkrętu i uniósł metalową osłonkę, która dzieliła go od skomplikowanego wnętrza.

– Wychodzi na to, że nie dzielicie nic poza ładną buźką.

Tym Stark musiał go zaskoczyć, bo odwrócił się gwałtownie i przez dłuższy czas przyglądał mu się z przechyloną głową, by w końcu prychnąć.

– Nie lubi ciastek? Na które, swoją drogą, wciąż mam ochotę – westchnął teatralnie i uniósł jeden kącik ust w zadziornym grymasie.

Inżynier nie zdołał się powstrzymać i przewrócił oczami.

– Górna szafka, druga od lewej i daj mi pracować – odparł Stark i szybkim rzutem oka pod kolejną osłonkę ocenił rozmiar strat, które wywołało spięcie. Miał ochotę załkać, kiedy oszacował, że na wymianę uszkodzonych części i przewodów będzie potrzebował co najmniej pół godziny.

Był skupiony na mozolnym procesie przywracania życia w swojej pożal się Boże machinie i tylko jakaś bardzo mała część jego świadomości rejestrowała, że blondyn buszuje wśród szafek aneksu kuchennego. Dobra, aneks najbardziej przypomina swoją rzeczywistą funkcję jedynie na planach architektonicznych tego piętra, ponieważ na co dzień to po prostu kąt, gdzie Stark może znaleźć czynny ekspres, a w szafkach zawsze miał ukryte przekąski na czarną… na każdą godzinę. Symboliczna kuchnia w warsztacie na oczy nie widziała czegokolwiek, co swoją formą przypominałoby obiad lub choćby przygotowywane kanapki. Ale za obecność ciastek mógł ręczyć.

Nie wiedział jakim cudem – bo sam wcześniej szukał – ale intruz usiadł ponownie przed nim, dzierżąc w dużej dłoni całe opakowanie ciastek z karmelem i bakaliami w czekoladzie. Tony je uwielbiał, chociaż jeśli istniała choć mała szansa, że gość wspomnianym karmelem zaklei sobie twarz, miliarder był gotów na to poświęcenie w imię większego dobra.

– Więc jaki jest twój kochaś? – spytał Ransom, sięgając już po drugą przekąskę i wpatrując się w bruneta z przechyloną głową.

– Nie jest irytujący, nie przeszkadza mi i na pewno nie wyżera moich słodyczy – wyliczył Tony bez zastanowienia i włączył dodatkową lampę, by dobrze widzieć cały układ urządzenia. Normalnie w takich sytuacji poprosiłby Jarvisa o zbliżenie i wyświetlenie schematu na ekranie, by móc pracować na elektronice z wprawą lekarza. Wtedy uznał, że trzymanie swojego wirtualnego pomocnika w trybie milczenia będzie lepszym rozwiązaniem. Zawsze jeden as w rękawie więcej.

– Pierdolisz – skwitował z niedowierzaniem blondyn i odłożył opakowanie ciastek na blat pomiędzy nich, jakby sądził, że Stark jest w nastroju na porcję cukru.

– O właśnie. Do tego nie przeklina i brzydzi się używkami – syknął geniusz, nie odrywając wzroku od misternej pracy.

– To na świecie istnieją jeszcze pełnoletnie osoby, które nigdy nie jarały?

– Wybacz, że muszę zniszczyć twój fundament postrzegania rzeczywistości, ale są. I wychodzi na to, że jest on twoim kompletnym przeciwieństwem – oświadczył Tony, spoglądając na towarzysza z satysfakcją.

– Ale ty paliłeś? – Ransom nie dawał za wygraną i pochylił się do przodu, mrużąc oczy.

– Zdarzało się, kiedyś.

– Czyli jesteś tym złym w naszym związku – zgadywał S… Ransom i geniusz musiał zacząć pracować nad podzielnością uwagi.

– Nie ma czegoś takiego jak „nasz” związek – zaprzeczył Tony, bo przecież musiał oddzielić swojego chłopaka od faceta naprzeciwko, a zmęczenie i stres nie sprzyjały temu procesowi.

– Ale cię łatwo podejść.

Do miliardera ze sporym opóźnieniem dotarło, że nie dostrzegł pułapki w tej wymianie zdań. Nie zaprzeczył wszystkiemu, bo gdzieś w głębi umysłu tliła się wiedza zakrawająca o pewność, że Steve był od niego lepszy. Tak naturalnie dobry. Słysząc znajomy głos, będąc skupionym na labiryncie przewodów, Stark łatwo dał się wkręcić. Brunet nie raz, nie dwa droczył się z Rogersem w trakcie kolejnych poprawek przy zbroi i odpowiadanie mu było czymś… normalnym, niewymagającym pełnej koncentracji. Steve nigdy nie wykorzystał jego zapracowania czy roztargnienia, po prostu nie umiał manipulować. W przeciwieństwie do Ransoma. Geniusz nie wychwycił podstępu, bo zwyczajnie się go nie spodziewał.

– Dasz mi w spokoju to naprawić, żebym mógł się od ciebie uwolnić?

– Co, jeśli nie chcę wracać? Na biednego nie trafiło, pewnie masz większą fortunkę, jak moja rodzina. Mógłbym się przyzwyczaić – fantazjował na głos Ransom i wepchnął do ust kolejne z rzędu ciastko.

– Nawet o tym nie myśl. Steve ma tu odpowiedzialne obowiązki, którym ty byś nie podołał.

Intruz tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi i rozejrzał się z błyskiem w oku, jakby chciał znaleźć sobie nowe zajęcie, nudząc się poprzednim. Tony poniekąd miał nadzieję, że Ransom zajmie się sobą, nawet kosztem splądrowania jego zapasów słodyczy, ale żeby odpuścił sobie dalsze (udane) próby rozczytywania bruneta. Kiedy wcześniej przechadzał się po warsztacie, nie mógł zauważyć usprawnianego w napływie weny kabrioletu, co jednak teraz było możliwe z miejsca, w którym obecnie siedział. Samochód był całkiem skutecznie zasłonięty przez ogromny regał na pudła i zaczęte wcześniej projekty, by nie przyciągał wzroku osób zapuszczających się bez zgody geniusza na to piętro. Przy pomocy Jarvisa całkiem zmyślnie opracowali system windowania aut, by nie musiał łączyć swojej pracowni z garażem, jak to miało miejsce w Malibu.

Sportowy Mustang bez dachu właśnie stał się nowym celem blondyna, który ruszył w jego kierunku, kolejny raz gwiżdżąc w wyrazie zachwytu, tym razem, zdaniem Tony’ego, zachwytu całkowicie wskazanego. Mężczyzna zajrzał pod otwartą maskę, po czym okrążył auto i jednym zwinnym ruchem wskoczył na tylne siedzenie, rozwalając się na nim bez gracji. Stark z takiej odległości mógł zauważyć _potencjalne_ miejsca, w których Ransom _potencjalnie_ pozostawił na tapicerce ślady swoimi buciorami. Kończyły mu się powoli sposoby na uspokajanie się, które polecił mu Banner, a zdecydowanie nie miał miejsca w umyśle, które mógłby przeznaczyć na odliczanie do stu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział w niedzielę 09.08 ^^


	3. Rozdział 3

Podążając za nieznajomą, wzrok Kapitana na dłuższy moment zatrzymał się na kolejnym obrazie. Przez całą drogę podziwiał wystrój domu, przede wszystkim w celach rozpoznania otoczenia, ale również dla wrażeń estetycznych. Gdzieś w głębi niego rosła chęć zwiedzenia domostwa niczym muzeum – by podziwiać eksponaty, rzeźby, bibeloty i malarskie kopie. Obraz, który zwrócił jego uwagę był tak naprawdę portretem. Zatrzymał się na dłużej, by przyjrzeć się uwiecznionym sylwetkom.

Płótno okazało się być pięknie oprawionym rodzinnym zdjęciem. W jego centralnej części znajdował się fotel, na którym zasiadał starszy mężczyzna – Steve mógł zgadywać, że to senior rodu. Po jego lewej stronie, delikatnie w tyle, siedziała naprawdę wiekowa staruszka, która mogłaby być wzięta za matkę głowy rodziny. Kolejne dwa siedzenia zajmowały eleganckie kobiety – jedna miała krótkie blond włosy, przeplatane siwizną, a druga, sporo młodsza, również była blondynką, ale jej włosy były długie i starannie ułożone w delikatne fale. Obok pierwszej kobiety w rozluźnionej pozie stał facet – możliwe, że jej mąż – ale nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Zaraz przy młodszej blondynce Steve rozpoznał uwiecznioną podobiznę swojej towarzyszki – brunetki, która, sugerując się jej wiekiem, nie skończyła jeszcze studiów. Między dwójką pań a seniorem rodu stała jeszcze trójka ludzi – mężczyzna z dziwnym zarostem, skromnie i szczupło wyglądająca kobieta oraz sprawiający pozory wyniosłego chłopak. Każdy członek rodziny wydawał się być spokojny i dumny, a mimo to od zdjęcia biło chłodem. Tego odczucia nie poprawił widok ostatniej osoby.

Zaraz za staruszką Steve zobaczył siebie.

Mężczyzna wyglądał jak on, więc już przestał się dziwić, że dziewczyna nie zauważyła zmian. Bo ich nie było. Przynajmniej fizycznie. Blondyn na obrazie obserwował aparat z pewną dozą pogardy i Rogers już wtedy miał pewność, że różni się od niego charakterem. Coś w postawie faceta na płótnie mówiło, że musi trzymać się w ciągłym dystansie, czego Steve nie rozumiał. Jakaś mała część jego zazdrościła swojemu klonowi posiadania tak dużej rodziny, bo sam przed wojną zaznał jedynie miłości mamy, niezawodnej przyjaźni Bucky’ego i zauroczenia względem Peggy. W XXI wieku jego kompani w walce stali się jego przyjaciółmi, a jeden z nich…

Jeden z nich prawdopodobnie został uwięziony z chłodnym sobowtórem.

– Rodzinka Addamsów, nie ma co – mruknęła dziewczyna, która ponownie znalazła się u jego boku. – Nie widziałeś wcześniej tego zdjęcia? Wyszłam okropnie, ale czego nie robi się dla dziadka.

Podążył za nią schodami na górę, a gdy ostatecznie znalazł się z dziewczyną sam na sam w pokoju, poczuł się niezręcznie. Co, jeśli ktoś, kogo obraz pozorował, jest z nią w związku? Steve zamierzał grać tak długo, jak pozwolą mu na to okoliczności oraz jego aktorskie umiejętności, by dać czas Tony'emu, ale takiej możliwości nie brał pod uwagę. Pewnie gdyby miał więcej doświadczenia i odwagi, może potrafiłby po samych gestach rozpoznać, czy z towarzyszką tworzą parę. Choć oglądany portret przedstawiał rodzinę, zbyt długo żył, by nie zdawać sobie sprawy jak skomplikowane mogą być relacje między ludźmi.

Zamknęła za nim po cichu drzwi – co mogło tylko oznaczać, że jego obecność tam powinna zostać sekretem – i momentalnie poczuł, jak czerwienią mu się policzki. Obserwując, jak brunetka kieruje się do ozdobnej toaletki, wreszcie zdołał się skupić i rozejrzeć.

Pokój był ewidentnie gościnny. Żadnych ozdób, zdjęć, plakatów czy poduszek - nic, co by stanowiło w oczach Rogersa jawny dowód na przebywanie w pokoju młodej osoby. Dekoracje oraz meble miały stonowany, lecz precyzyjnie współgrający ze sobą kolor. Znaczną część pomieszczenia stanowiło ogromne okno, obecnie zasłonięte ciemnymi, ciężkimi kotarami. W kącie Steve zauważył średniej wielkości walizkę, co tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że dziewczyna tu nie mieszka.

– Halo, ziemia do Ransoma – zawołała kobieta, machając mu dłonią przed oczami. Widząc zdezorientowanie na jego twarzy jedynie się uśmiechnęła.

– Przepraszam – odparł, bo wydawało mu się to słuszne.

– Znasz takie słowo? Wow, czyli jednak to będzie wieczorek zapoznawczy – stwierdziła brunetka i wskazała na jeden z foteli zaraz obok ogromnego, ale nierozpalonego kominka.

Ransom. Tak nazywa się mężczyzna, który w tej rzeczywistości wygląda jak on. Jeśli właściwie poprowadzi rozmowy może uda mu się niepostrzeżenie przeczekać czas, by brunet go stąd wyciągnął. Nawet nie brał pod uwagę możliwości, że może tu utknąć na dużo dłużej.

Rozsiadł się wygodnie w miękkim fotelu, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła szukać czegoś w szufladkach toaletki. Jej starania przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Momentalnie się odwróciła i przyłożyła palec do ust, nakazując swojemu gościowi milczenie. Poszła i uchyliła drzwi, by sprawdzić kto chciał z nią porozmawiać, ale jednocześnie stanęła w przejściu, zasłaniając tyle pokoju, ile zdołała. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań brunetka odskoczyła przed kobietą, która wparowała do pokoju.

Blondynka z portretu, obok której stała dziewczyna, wyraźnie nie spodziewała się zastać Steve'a w pokoju. Nabrała głośno powietrza i zmrużyła oczy, zaplatając ręce na piersi. Młodsza w tym czasie pospiesznie zamykała za nią drzwi.

– Co ten drań tu robi? – zaczęła kobieta, kierując pytanie do brunetki. – Myślałam, że już dawno pojechał. Meg, jeśli dowiem się, że ten dupek coś ci zrobił, to...

– Co ma mi zrobić, mamo? Jest z rodziny, serio, przesadzasz i...

– Jemu nie wolno ufać – syknęła kobieta, jakby zapomniała, że Steve jest obecny przy tej rozmowie.

Rogersa zalała fala obrzydzenia, że ktokolwiek mógł pomyśleć, że mógłby skrzywdzić Meg. Że byłby zdolny do tego, by zrobić krzywdę komuś z rodziny. A raczej zdolny do tego byłby Ransom. Jakim on musiał być człowiekiem, że matka dziewczyny obawiała się o jej bezpieczeństwo?

– W życiu nie dotknąłem kobiety bez jej zgody. Naprawdę sądzisz, że mógłbym jej coś zrobić? – spytał chłodno Steve, bo nie mógł przemilczeć takich podejrzeń.

Kapitan był świadomy, że gdyby nie serum, takie mięśnie mógłby sobie co najwyżej dorysować w kłamliwym autoportrecie. Wiedział, że potrafił budzić postrach, jeśli tego trzeba. Najczęściej w czasie misji, gdzie szerokością ramion niemal dorównywał średnicy swojej tarczy. Gdy umieszczał ją na plecach stanowili harmonijną jedność. Ale poza TARCZĄ był Steve'em.

Facetem, którego cieszy, kiedy Tony warczy na swój nie w pełni sprawny samochód (albo przynajmniej nie tak sprawny, jakby tego geniusz chciał) i prosi go o pomoc w charakterze lewarka. Stark wtedy na chwilę znika pod autem i to były momenty, które Kapitan rozszyfrował jako dowody absolutnego zaufania.

Był Steve'em - cywilem, który czerpie przyjemność z tego, co zyskał ponad siedemdziesiąt lat temu, bo mimo umięśnionej sylwetki inżyniera, wciąż potrafił go opleść ramionami, gdy ten się wtulał.

Co, gdyby te role ktoś zamienił? Jeśli jego sobowtór faktycznie był zdolny, by ranić? Momentalnie pobladł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że obecnie więcej niebezpieczeństwa groziło Starkowi niż jemu.

– Nie ufam ci i wątpię, żeby więzy rodzinne cokolwiek dla ciebie znaczyły – odpowiedziała wyniosło matka dziewczyny.

Patrzył na nią jedynie spode łba, nie chcąc absolutnie niczym kobiety sprowokować. Nim zdążył wymyślić jakąś sensowną odpowiedź, między nimi stanęła Meg.

– Daj mi pół godziny, mamo. Tylko pogadamy – oświadczyła dziewczyna zwrócona tyłem do Steve’a, który nie mógł zobaczyć, co próbowała mimiką przekazać swojej rodzicielce, ale cokolwiek to było, musiało podziałać, ponieważ blondynka opuściła szybko pokój, posyłając mu ostatnie jadowite spojrzenie.

Rogers bał się odezwać. Czy takie rozmowy tutaj były na porządku dziennym? Czy powinien jakoś zareagować? Gdyby do czegoś takiego doszło w jego świecie już prosiłby o wybaczenie i również zostawił Meg samą, bo tak by wypadało.

Tutaj musiał choć odrobinę grać jak swój bliźniak, którego nie znał, więc postawił na bezpieczną formę przemilczenia problemu. Ten jeden raz. Brunetka zresztą sama ograniczyła im czas i wspomniała o rozmowie, a widząc wzrok jej matki mężczyzna był pewien, że ta odlicza już minuty i pojawi się z kontrolą.

– Dzięki, że się zgodziłeś. Nie wiedziałam, że lubisz i w sumie spytałam z desperacji – zaczęła cichym głosem i kolejny raz podeszła do pozostawionych otwartych szuflad.

Steve też nie wiedział, że lubi, ale przede wszystkim dalej nie wiedział _co_ lubił. Postanowił dopytać o to, co kierowało dziewczyną, by prosić Ransoma o towarzystwo i zaczął się modlić, by z odpowiedzi wyłapać więcej kontekstu.

– Teraz nie wiem, czy wyjść, bo jednak cię zaskoczyłem, czy spytać czemu jesteś tak zdesperowana – zagadnął spokojnym głosem, bo dalej gdzieś bardzo blisko czaił się strach, czy Meg nie podziela zdania blondynki.

– Nie wychodź jeszcze, ten będzie lepszy, obiecuję. Po prostu... Chyba po prostu nie chciałam tego testować sama. Marta co chwila wymiguje się byciem w pracy i tym, że nie chce jej stracić. Z resztą osób nie miałabym tematów albo, co gorsza, zarekwirowaliby mi wszystko. Jacob jest ostatnią osobą, której bym się przyznała, że chętnie dzielę z nią tlen, a co dopiero skręta. Dziadek... Dziadek w sumie pewnie by się zgodził, gdyby nie sterta leków. Zresztą on regularnie odlatuje dzięki morfinie.

Tylko dzięki ostrożności i skupieniu, które działały w nim na wysokich obrotach odkąd tu trafił, zdołał ukryć zdziwienie. Wychodziło na to, że Meg zamierzała podzielić się z nim używką i to na jego… prawie jego własne życzenie. Brzydziły go papierosy, alkohol na niego nie działał, a z narkotykami nigdy nie miał do czynienia. Co ważniejsze – nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Widział wielokrotnie rozluźnienie i wesołość, które zapewniały wypite procenty, ale nie znał działania marihuany. O ile w ogóle będzie to marihuana.

Postawił na bezpieczną taktykę pytań o wątki, o których już słyszał.

– A ze mną masz tematy do rozmów?

– Więcej niż z innymi – odparła Meg i zajęła miejsce naprzeciw niego, trzymając w ręku jointa i zapalniczkę.

– Wybierasz mniejsze zło dla towarzystwa? – drążył blondyn i spróbował delikatnie się uśmiechnąć.

– Coś w ten deseń. – Wyszczerzyła się do niego i wyćwiczonym ruchem podpaliła używkę, po czym krótko się zaciągnęła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejna część już w czwartek ;*


	4. Rozdział 4

– Hej, jeśli Steve... Steve, tak? Jeśli Steve jest miły, szczery, naiwny i uprzejmy... A ty jesteś sarkastycznym pozerem z przerośniętym ego i całym wachlarzem manipulacji… To jakim cudem on cię znosi? – zapytał Ransom, zaplatając ręce za głową i udając wyluzowanego.

W tamtym momencie w Tonym coś rzeczywiście pękło. Podniósł głowę i zmrużył wściekle oczy, by napotkać uśmiech cwaniaczka.

– No co? Strzelałem, czy jest przeciwieństwem. A potrafię rozpoznać dupka, bo sam go widuję codziennie w lustrze. Całkiem dobrze się maskujesz, ale nie da się tego utrzymywać cały czas przy jednej osobie… Stąd moje pytanie: jakim cudem Pan Perfekcjonista lubi Pana Dupka?

Geniusz miał ogromną ochotę rzucić trzymanym śrubokrętem, jeśli tym samym nie skazałby się na przymusową wizytę u lakiernika, gdyby jednak nie trafił w nieznajomego.

– Albo lepiej! Jest jakiś poradnik, który mówi, jak uwieść kogoś lepszego od siebie? Tobie się udało, więc jestem ciekawy kogo muszę udawać – kontynuował Ransom i uniósł zadziornie brew.

Stark siedział przy blacie i pozował na zrelaksowanego, ale wewnętrznie czuł, jakby dostał z pięści w brzuch przynajmniej parę razy. Nawet jeśli nieproszony gość zgadywał, to było prawie niemożliwe, by zgadywał z taką trafnością. Jego słowa i pytania zdążyły już zapętlić się w pamięci inżyniera, choć nie mógł sobie pozwolić na roztargnienie. Nie w takim momencie. Nie wtedy, kiedy groziło mu coś więcej niż pół godziny z Ransomem, a Steve’a tu nie było. Spychał więc wszystko w dalekie odmęty pamięci, gotów przyjąć tego konsekwencje, ale dopiero gdy wróci Kapitan.

– Czekaj, czekaj... – mruknął podstępnym tonem jasnowłosy i zmrużył oczy. – Nie jesteś typem romantyka, z pewnością nie... Hmm, może choleryk?

Jeszcze kilkanaście przewodów, tylko wymiana kilkunastu kabelków dzieliły ciemnowłosego od pozbycia się gadatliwego problemu. Nie zaszczycił go nawet krótkim spojrzeniem, bo i z niego pewnie mężczyzna byłby w stanie coś rozczytać.

– Wiem! – podniósł głos obcy i perfidnie wskazał palcem w jego kierunku. – Jesteś klasycznym przykładem narcyza. Zaprzecz – szepnął wyzywająco.

Tony już nawet nie modlił się o cud, bo wiedział, że go nie dostanie. Facet był ucieleśnieniem wrzodu na tyłku i tylko wysłanie go do domu mogło powstrzymać tę paplaninę.

– Płacą ci za te pseudonaukowe pierdoły czy po prostu nie masz w życiu hobby? – zakpił w odpowiedzi Tony, dając sobie czas na sprawdzenie jednego obwodu.

– Ale jesteś wredny – jęknął Ransom i przerysowanym gestem zaplótł ręce na piersi. – Tak właściwie jak ci na imię?

– Nie twój Interes, bardzo mi _nie_ miło.

– Wredny, chamski i sarkastyczny – wyliczył z westchnięciem. – Zastanawiam się w sumie co Steve w tobie widzi. Już ustaliliśmy, że twój charakter nie jest elementem, którym mógłbyś się chwalić. Doskonale wiem, jak trudno jest znaleźć komuś takiemu jak my osobę na stałe. Jak długo bawiłeś się w przygody na raz?

Ransom był po prostu bezczelny i miliardera dopadło dziwne uczucie strachu. Sam nie mógł się zdecydować, czy to przez fakt, że mężczyzna w kwadrans zauważył więcej, niż prawdopodobnie dostrzegł Rogers przez ostatni rok, czy bardziej przerażała go lista cech, które dzielił z sobowtórem. Oznaczało to, że choć nigdy nie chciał żyć według utartych schematów i tak ich nie zdołał uniknąć. Wszechświat ustalił sobie wizerunek dupka, w który najwyraźniej on, jak i Ransom się wpisywali.

– Milczenie to też odpowiedź, nikt cię tego nie nauczył? Rodzinę też miałeś do bani? – drążył nieSteve, gładząc skórzane oparcie fotela kierowcy.

– Ktoś ci pozwolił bawić się w psychologa? – spytał chłodno Tony, panując nad drżeniem rąk.

– Nuda podeszła do mnie i wyszeptała taką zgodę do uszka. Cholera, naprawdę dobrze mi idzie obdzieranie cię z tajemnic. Chociaż tak właściwie to dużo się od siebie nie różnimy.

– Próbuję tu pracować.

– A pracuj sobie, ja tu tylko głośno myślę. Jeśli nie przez charakter… Może wygląd? Nie mnie oceniać, jestem hetero, ale u mnie na przykład odpadłbyś w przedbiegach przez wzrost – oświadczył, czym zyskał kolejne karcące spojrzenie bruneta. – Bez urazy, takie fakty.

Tony chyba musiał wtedy zacząć wzywać łaskę całego panteonu bogów greckich, rzymskich i nordyckich, by pomogli mu zdołać wyciszyć sztorm, który rozpanoszył się w jego wnętrzu. Już nawet nie pomagało celowe ignorowanie otoczenia, bo jego ciśnienie szalało na wysokim poziomie. Poproszenie Jarvisa o włączenie muzyki odpadało, a przez samodzielne uruchomienie jakiegoś utworu AC/DC straciłby co najmniej parę cennych minut, ponieważ zwyczajnie nie pamiętał, która aplikacja obsługuje głośniki w warsztacie – tą i wieloma innymi błahostkami od lat wyręczał się swoją sztuczną inteligencją.

Dlatego inżynier odetchnął głęboko i z satysfakcją pozbył się ostatniej części, która ucierpiała przez zwarcie. Otwarł szufladę w pobliżu i spróbował całkowicie skupić swoją uwagę na jej zawartości, by jak najszybciej dostrzec potrzebne elementy i nie słuchać gaduły w aucie. Pobożne życzenie niestety życzeniem tylko pozostało.

– Jak sądzisz, może jest z tobą dla pieniędzy? Sam zgadzałbym się na zachcianki, gdybym tym samym mógł zatrzymać kogoś fajnego. A może Steve to fan motoryzacji? Wyrwałeś go na to kabrio? Widząc takie cacko mógłbym się zastanowić, czy nie zmienić drużyny. To w ogóle bezpieczne, że się tu rozsiadłem? – nawijał blondyn, albo mając głęboko gdzieś irytację geniusza albo po prostu skutecznie ją ignorując.

– Milcz sobie dalej, ale nic do ciebie nie mam – kontynuował swój monolog Ransom, decydując się jednak na opuszczenie samochodu. – Nie znam cię, a jedynie rozczytuję gesty i jestem ciekawski. Nosi mnie, bo uwielbiam wiedzę o ludziach, a według niej ktoś, kogo opisałeś, a do kogo jestem bardzo podobny, nie ma racjonalnego powodu, by z tobą być. Jestem prawie pewien, że wiesz czym jest głód wiedzy, koleś, więc pomóż mi i oświeć mnie… Jakim cudem cię polubił?

– Mógłbyś się zamknąć i być choć przez pięć minut cicho? Pięć... Minut! – Tony podniósł głos, bo to przestawało być zabawne, szczególnie kiedy nie mógł tego ignorować i kiedy takie rzeczy wygadywał mu Steve… Głos Steve’a. Nie chciał drążyć tematu, nie chciał o tym myśleć, ponieważ im dłużej słuchał tego bełkotu… tym więcej miał wątpliwości. Tony stąpał na kruchym lodzie w ich związku, ponieważ nie chciał tego schrzanić. Było mu dobrze z tym, co oferował mu Steve i mógł mieć nadzieję, że również z jego strony niczego blondynowi nie brakło.

– Całowałeś się kiedyś z innym dupkiem? Wyglądam jak twój perfekcjonista, więc nie powinieneś mieć problemu, a w sumie mógłbym spróbować czy...

– Nawet do mnie nie podchodź, złamasie – wtrącił mu Tony, bo wygadywanie głupot to jedno, a niepoważne propozycje to zupełnie inny poziom, którego nie mógł przemilczeć.

Nowy pomysł blondyna – dyktowany pobudzoną przez narkotyk wyobraźnią lub zwykłą ciekawością – najwyraźniej nie uznawał odmowy, bo mężczyzna ruszył do przodu z uniesionym jednym kącikiem ust w obrzydliwym grymasie zadowolenia.

– Jak uroczo zwykle się do mnie zwracasz? – zagadnął przesadnie miłym tonem, który sprawił, że cierpliwość bruneta osiągnęła swój limit.

Stark szybkim ruchem, którego ten drugi na pewno się nie spodziewał, wstał ze swojego miejsca, jednocześnie rozkładając zegarkową rękawicę. Uniósł ją, stając pewnie na nogach i obserwował Ransoma, który zatrzymał się w miejscu.

– Zrób jeszcze krok do przodu, a odeślę cię do domu w kilku kawałkach – syknął Tony, odpowiednio przeciągając każde słowo dla efektu.

– Wow, pan nadpobudliwy i świecąca kropka w rękawiczce. Wygląda nawet imponująco, ale jeśli sądzisz, że dam się nabrać na...

Miliarder miał serdecznie dość jego paplaniny i cwaniactwa, dlatego bez większego żalu strzelił w półkę, obok której jasnowłosy się zatrzymał. Kartonowe pudło pełne części nie wytrzymało spotkania z wiązką z repulsoru, która pozostawiła w nim tlącą się na krawędziach okrągłą dziurę. Ransom uskoczył w porę, by wysyp metalowej zawartości spadającej kaskadą na podłogę nie dosięgnął jego stóp.

– Następnym razem będę celować w twoją stopę, a dopiero na końcu w twarz, dając ci czas, żebyś przemyślał trzy razy następny ruch.

Tony nie był pewny, na ile jego występ faktycznie zrobił wrażenie, ale nieSteve nie pozostawił mu wyboru. Mierzyli się wzrokiem ładne parę sekund, Stark patrząc spode łba, a Ransom obserwując bruneta z uniesionymi brwiami. Ten drugi musiał pojąć powagę sytuacji, bo ostatecznie złączył ręce za sobą i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– Czyli jeśli teraz zgadłbym na głos, że to twoja forma obrony, bo nie masz pojęcia za co Steve cię lubi, to zarobiłbym strzał? – spytał uprzejmym głosem, czym tylko jeszcze bardziej rozjuszył geniusza.

– Tak, ale z tego co wiem, to da się żyć kulejąc na jedną nogę. I nikt ci nie uwierzy w historię o tym, jak dorobiłeś się takiej pamiątki. – Tony okrążył blat, wciąż celując w człowieka, w którego nigdy nie chciałby celować. – A teraz słuchaj mnie uważnie. Nie obchodzi mnie twoja rodzina, twój charakter, twoje zarobki i związki. Mam w dupie twoje teorie na mój temat, jakkolwiek blisko prawdy by one nie były. Też mam gdzieś wszelkie podobieństwa między naszą trójką, dlatego pójdziesz do kuchni zapchać się ciastkami i dasz mi w spokoju naprawić to ustrojstwo. Tym razem ci się upiecze, znaj moje dobre serce, ale następnym razem nawet nie będę ostrzegał.

Tony obserwował jak Ransom ostrożnie przechodzi obok wysypanej zawartości pudła i bokiem kieruje się do kuchni, będąc wciąż na jego celowniku. Wrócił na swoje miejsce dopiero, kiedy intruz sięgnął po kolejną paczkę przekąsek i usiadł na jednym z blatów. Wyłączył swój zegarkowy wynalazek, by zająć się urządzeniem, które wywołało całą tę aferę, po czym odetchnął i skupił się na sprowadzeniu właściwego blondyna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział już w niedzielę ^-^


	5. Rozdział 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za lekkie spóźnienie, to ostatni raz, obiecuję >.<  
> Rozdział z lekkim przymrużeniem oka ;p

Steve uważnie obserwował to, co robiła dziewczyna, bo za chwilę będzie musiał to powtórzyć, a chyba nie da się udawać palenia. Jego sobowtór zgodził się na towarzyszenie jej, dlatego ucieczka czy odmowa nie wchodziły w grę. Musi chociaż spróbować, a po prawdzie… Był ciekawy, czy marihuana może na niego zadziałać.

Meg podała mu zwiniętą bibułkę i bacznie obserwowała. Kapitan przyłożył końcówkę do ust i delikatnie wciągnął powietrze, napełniając płuca dymem. Powielając ruchy i gesty dziewczyny przytrzymał chwilę tlen i wypuścił powoli, pod sam koniec nie powstrzymując już kaszlu. Smak był dziwny, a do tego nie wiedział, czego powinien się teraz spodziewać, dlatego bez żalu oddał skręta brunetce.

– O czym gadałeś dzisiaj z dziadkiem? – spytała obojętnym tonem i właśnie takich sytuacji Steve chciał uniknąć. Nie umiał kłamać, przynajmniej nie tak dobrze, jak powinien potrafić agent TARCZY.

– A o czym ja mogłem z nim gadać… – odpowiedział lekceważącym tonem, błagając, by uśmiechnęło się do niego szczęście i żeby dziewczyna nie wyłapała pułapki i jego niewiedzy.

– Zgaduję, że chodziło o pieniądze – odparła bez zastanowienia i sztachnęła się drugi raz.

– Dobrze zgadujesz, ale odprawił mnie z kwitkiem – skłamał ze zrezygnowaniem w głosie, bo nie chciał zmyślać o czym dokładnie mógł rozmawiać z seniorem rodu. – Wspomniał coś o jakiś zmianach, ale więcej ma zdradzić „przy okazji” – dodał Steve po chwili, bo kobieta wyglądała na nieusatysfakcjonowaną zdawkową informacją.

Ten jeden raz był w stanie docenić obowiązkowe szkolenia od Fury’ego, których główna pointa głosiła założenie, że kłamstwa są jak wróżby – najlepiej działają te, które przekazują ogólnikowe, jak najbardziej uniwersalne stwierdzenia. Zasada pozostaje ta sama. W takich gierkach najlepsza była Natasha i to jej Kapitan zostawiał przesłuchania czy rozmowy o takim charakterze, bo po prostu nikt tak dobrze się przy tym nie bawił jak Czarna Wdowa. On nie miał jeszcze szansy wykazać swoich umiejętności w praktyce.

– A mówiłam mamie, że nic nie wiesz – westchnęła Meg i ponownie wręczyła mu skręcony susz.

Tym razem mężczyzna postanowił wziąć w płuca nieco większą dawkę i trochę dłużej ją trzymać. Był świadomy, że nie postępuje w tym momencie jak idol pokoleń i wzór do naśladowania, ale czasem chciał być jedynie sobą i próbować nowych rzeczy, na które miał ochotę. Albo które zostały mu narzucone i wyjątkowo chciał ich spróbować. Może wmawiał sobie, że absolutnie nie miał wyjścia i robił to dla pozostania pod swoją przykrywką, ale z drugiej strony to nie tak, że od jutra zacznie dla sportu popalać z Tonym. Dla własnego spokoju stawiał na wersję z dobrem swojej misji w tle.

Gdy powoli wypuszczał dym przyłapał brunetkę na tym, że mu się przygląda. Przez chwilę Steve zastanawiał się, jakby to było, gdyby mógł ją narysować. Jej twarz miała naprawdę ładne proporcje i mężczyzna już podświadomie wybierał rodzaje ołówków, które oddałyby najlepiej fakturę skóry. W świetle nocnej lampki, świecącej na pobliskim biurku wyglądała bardzo tajemniczo. Tylko jak miał uchwycić ten psotny błysk w oku?

Półświadomie zaciągnął się kolejny raz i oddał skręta, śledząc uważnie ciemne spojrzenie towarzyszki. Był niemal pewien, że to nad tym elementem portretu spędziłby najwięcej czasu. Oczy są duszą człowieka, a jej wzrok zdawał się ujawniać nie tylko wnętrze. No tak! Przecież ten sam kolor oczu miał Tony! Dlatego tak go to zaintrygowało. Rysowanie bruneta było bardzo wymagające. Każdy rysunek nie był dość dobry, nie ujmował choćby części jego złożoności. Oczami wyobraźni widział chytry uśmiech geniusza, który przykładał sobie do ust jointa. Mógł obserwować ten charakterystyczny zarost, przeplatany w paru miejscach siwizną, którą Steve za nic w świecie nie był w stanie wypomnieć na głos. Może kiedyś zdoła go namówić na pozowanie na rzecz realistycznego portretu, w którym mógłby ruchem rysika oddać każdy pojedynczy włos. Do tej pory Stark machał ręką i wyrażał zgodę co najwyżej na zdjęcie, z którego Rogers mógł go narysować. Czy tak trudno zrozumieć, że portret należy tworzyć, mając przed sobą prawdziwego modela? Ale to spojrzenie było najlepszą rzeczą, jaką przyszło blondynowi uwiecznić ołówkami i żadne zdjęcie mu w tym nie pomagało.

Traktował to jako osobiste wyzwanie, by ćwicząc warsztat być w stanie oddać tę głęboką studnię. Otoczone gęstymi ścieżkami rzęs tęczówki patrzyły na świat z dozą pewności siebie i przeświadczenia o możliwości podbicia go jednym uśmiechem. Ten wzrok łagodniał, kiedy jego właściciel po całym dniu pracy rozsiadał się przy boku Steve’a i mógł narzekać na brak współpracy ze strony elektroniki. Kapitan zdawał sobie sprawę, jakie miał szczęście, że dożył czasów, które mógł podziwiać razem ze Starkiem. Brunet siedział teraz przed nim, nonszalancko dzierżąc bibułkę i unosząc ciekawsko brew. Linia szczęki wyglądała tak dobrze w tym świetle, że oddałby duszę za kartkę papieru i ołówek. Ołówek… mógłby narysować Tony'ego. Nie rysował go jeszcze… w tym tygodniu. Ale te oczy! Czy już ich dzisiaj nie obserwował? To chyba…

Cała wizja prysła, gdy dziewczyna przed nim uśmiechnęła się szczerze.

– Hej, wszystko gra? – spytała i pochyliła się lekko do przodu. – Strasznie pobladłeś.

Jeśli efektem tej używki są halucynacje, to Steve był pod wrażeniem ich realistyczności. Jeśli to jednak jego zwykła wyobraźnia – powinien zacząć się martwić, bo wskazywała ona na poziom zauroczenia zakrawający o obsesję. Mężczyzna raz jeszcze przestudiował jej twarz i owszem, jedyne, co łączyło ją z fizjonomią Starka był kolor oczu. A jeszcze chwilę temu Steve był pewien, że widzi przed sobą bruneta, który pewnie głowi się, jak go stąd zabrać. To musiały być skutki palenia, nie miał innego wytłumaczenia i ogarnęło go przerażenie, wynikające nie z tego _jak_ to na niego zadziałało, ale że _w ogóle_ doznał jego efektów. Zaledwie na parę sekund, może na minutę, ale jednak trochę odleciał, kiedy jego myśli łączyły kropki za szybko.

– To nic, tylko… – zaczął cichym tonem i spojrzał na lufkę w jej dłoniach, szacując tym samym co najmniej jeszcze jedną swoją kolejkę. – Albo jestem za stary, albo to nie mój dzień na palenie – oświadczył specjalnie melancholijnym tonem i modlił się, by ta mu uwierzyła, bo Steve nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak szybko marihuana działa na zwykłych ludzi, do których nie mógł zaliczyć siebie, ani czy można mieć „gorszy dzień”, na mocy którego nawet używki nie smakują. Rogers nie wiedział też, jak dokładnie oddziałuje to na człowieka, a krótki pokaz sprzed chwili stanowczo mu wystarczył.

– Powtórz to z wiekiem przy dziadku, a rzuci w ciebie swoją piłką z gabinetu – zakpiła Meg, ale nie dopytywała o prawdziwe powody kapitulacji blondyna. Steve’a nie obchodziło to, czy mu uwierzyła, czy po prostu widziała korzyść w dokończeniu jointa w pojedynkę. – Który twoim zdaniem był lepszy?

– Ten drugi, bez dwóch zdań – odparł Steve bez wahania, bo tyle zdążył się zorientować, że dziewczyna paliła wcześniej jednego z Ransomem.

Mężczyzna postanowił grać na zwłokę i wykorzystując chwilową ciszę odchylił głowę do tyłu, delikatnie zsunął się w dół fotela i przymknął oczy. Nie był zmęczony, nie czuł się gorzej przez obecny w pokoju dym, ale chyba miał naiwne marzenie, że gdy otworzy oczy to zobaczy znajomy warsztat, a milczenie przerwie narzekanie inżyniera.

– Czasem zaczyna mnie to już męczyć – westchnęła cicho dziewczyna i jeśli Steve dobrze ocenił jedynie nasłuchując, również rozparła się na swoim fotelu i kolejny raz się zaciągnęła.

– Co dokładnie? – mruknął mężczyzna, bo jeśli mógł ją pociągnąć za język i mieć więcej informacji, to chętnie z tego skorzysta.

– Po prostu… mama często wysyła mnie na przeszpiegi, bo uważa, że jestem sympatyczna, obiektywna i moje zainteresowanie nie będzie podejrzane. Jak teraz – odparła i Steve spod półprzymkniętych powiek mógł zaobserwować, jak ta niedbale macha ręką w jego kierunku. – Mam dość tych manipulacji, bo część ludzi naprawdę lubię i…

Dziewczyna patrzyła gdzieś w dal nieobecnym wzrokiem, zataczając wyciągniętą dłonią koła w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego słowa.

– Czujesz się winna? – podpowiedział Steve, czym zdobył jej niewymuszony uśmiech.

– Dokładnie! – przyznała ucieszona i usiadła wygodniej, podwijając jedną nogę. – Nawet jeśli się nie zorientują, to i tak mam wyrzuty sumienia. – Wzruszyła ramionami i posmutniała, a blondyn nie miał żadnych podstaw, by jej nie wierzyć.

– A ktoś cię przyłapał?

– Linda kiedyś mnie odesłała z niczym. A mówiłam Joni, że ona nie da się na to nabrać. Tyle dobrze, że twoja matka doskonale wiedziała kto mnie przysłał i nie wypomina mi tego. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to nawet ucięła sobie pogawędkę z Joni w mojej obronie, co było całkiem miłe.

Pewnie byłoby Steve’owi łatwiej połapać się w imionach i postaciach, gdyby widziany wcześniej portret zawierał również podpisy. Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieje, że udało mu się nad tym opisem nadążyć.

– Postaw się Joni – poradził jej Rogers i na podstawie wiedzy o relacji Ransoma z blondynką postanowił zaryzykować. – Powiedz jej, że cię przejrzałem i ostrzegę każdą osobę, w której zasięgu się znajdziesz.

Brunetka przechyliła głowę na bok i zmrużyła oczy. Akurat tym gestem również przypominała Steve’owi Starka.

– Coś ty, nie chciałabym…

– Przemyśl to, naprawdę, w ramach dzisiejszego poczęstunku. Gorzej już raczej między nami nie będzie, a twoja mama spodziewałaby się tego po mnie – oświadczył Kapitan i momentalnie zrobiło mu się żal swojego bliźniaka, który najwyraźniej miał na pieńku z Joni. Albo nie tylko z nią.

– Dzięki – mruknęła Meg i dokończyła jointa ze słabym uśmiechem wdzięczności.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update już w czwartek :*


	6. Rozdział 6

Tony marzył o spokoju. Dawno nie czuł się tak zniewolony, jak wtedy. Był bacznie obserwowany przez Ransoma i nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że ten właśnie znajduje na niego nowe haki. Nie mógł poprosić Jarvisa o włączenie muzyki, bo nie chciał zdradzać jego obecności. Nie chciał tracić cennych minut na zaparzenie nowej kawy, mimo że nie przez brak kofeiny, ale przez nadmiar adrenaliny aż nosiło go od środka. Był na ostatniej prostej swojej pracy, montując wymienne układy w miejsce tych uszkodzonych, gdy znów musiał zacząć błagać o nowe pokłady cierpliwości.

– Mogę zadać ci jedno pytanie bez groźby postrzału? – spytał Ransom, ponownie przysiadając na miejscu przed brunetem. Gdy napotkał wkurzone spojrzenie inżyniera, pospiesznie uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji i dodał: – Minęło pięć minut, byłem cicho.

Znajome spojrzenie wpatrywało się w niego z psotnym błyskiem w oczach, a przyszłość zwiastował niewinnie miły uśmieszek. Ostatnie ignorowanie nieproszonego gościa skończyło się potokiem (całkiem trafnych) teorii, więc Stark wybrał mniejsze zło.

– Tylko jedno – mruknął z westchnięciem i skupił się na zamontowaniu kolejnego przewodu.

– Jak przejąć rodzinny majątek? – spytał Ransom i wpakował sobie w usta ciastko, którego wcześniej geniusz nie zauważył.

Postanowił wziąć natręta na przetrzymanie i nim odpowiedział, przytwierdził mały przekaźnik.

– Zasłużyć na niego – odparł wymijająco i zdobył się nawet na podniesienie głowy i posłanie towarzyszowi sztucznego uśmiechu.

– Ty na swój zasłużyłeś? – drążył dalej jasnowłosy, zupełnie jakby wydawało mu się, że brunet da się nabrać kolejny raz na sztuczkę z wyciąganiem informacji.

– Nie wiem, może kiedyś zapytam o to tatusia – odpowiedział Stark i przez krótką chwilę rozważał co będzie gorsze: to, że obcy domyśli się w jaki sposób przejął rodzinny majątek czy fakt, że istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że będzie pytał dalej.

Miliarder był w trakcie dopasowywania ostatniego przekaźnika, kiedy mężczyzna przed nim oparł się o blat i wlepił w niego swoje błękitne oczy. Intruz co jakiś czas mruczał coś z uznaniem, a inżynier nie zamierzał mu przeszkadzać w tym jakże interesującym zajęciu.

– Masz jakieś ciastka? – spytał już trzeci raz tego wieczoru Ransom.

– Trzeba było bardziej się ujarać, a miałbyś jeszcze większą gastrofazę – skwitował brunet, ale szybkim ruchem podłączył wynalazek do prądu, nie kłopocząc się nawet zamykaniem metalowej pokrywy. Paroma kliknięciami na holograficznej klawiaturze rozpoczął sekwencję uruchomienia z trzydziestosekundowym opóźnieniem, nanosząc dokładnie ten sam zestaw danych.

Tony westchnął teatralnie, kiedy licznik wskazywał już na dwadzieścia pięć sekund do włączenia i wstał, by ruszyć w kierunku szafek z przekąskami.

– Co dobrego paliłeś? – spytał z kurtuazji, by zająć czymś Ransoma i by ten nie ruszał się ze swojego miejsca. Sam właśnie sięgał po pierwszą lepszą paczkę ciastek.

– Nie nazwałbym tego dobrym, chociaż paliłem już gorszą mieszankę – odparł gość, a geniusz obserwował zegar w tle, który odmierzał ostatnie dziesięć sekund.

Tony podchodził powoli do Ransoma, uważnie mu się przyglądając i przekonując sam siebie, że widzi zaczerwienione od używki _te_ oczy przez ostatnie sekundy. Uśmiechnął się lekko i rzucił blondynowi przekąski, które ten złapał akurat w momencie uruchomienia.

– Częstuj się i nie wracaj – rzucił na pożegnanie brunet.

Ransom zdążył jedynie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wstać, a gdy zrozumiał, co Tony miał na myśli, zniknął ze wstrętnym uśmieszkiem.

***

– Idziesz się ze mną przewietrzyć? – spytała Meg, wrzucając pozostałości bibułki do wnętrza kominka i otwierając okno.

– Chętnie – odparł Steve równie zmęczonym tonem, chociaż musiał go lekko pozorować.

Wyminął dziewczynę i otworzył przed nią drzwi, przepuszczając ją w progu. Meg uniosła zdziwiona jedną brew, ale nie zdołała powstrzymać unoszącego się kącika ust i krótkich podziękowań. Schodził za nią na parter tą samą trasą, którą wcześniej przyszli, jednak tym razem minęli łazienkę i szerokim korytarzem skierowali się do drzwi frontowych.

Na zewnątrz panował półmrok, charakterystyczny dla letniego wieczoru. Przed Steve’em rozciągnął się perfekcyjnie zadbany trawnik z równo przyciętymi ozdobnymi drzewkami i sporym podjazdem. Dziewczyna otuliła się szczelnie swoim swetrem i zwolniła, oddalając się od werandy. Blondyn zrównał z nią krok po chwili i wbił pięści w kieszenie spodni, ciesząc się spacerem w towarzystwie, które okazało mu tu życzliwość.

Posiadłość była ogromna. Dopiero z daleka Kapitan był w stanie ocenić rozmiary domu i zdecydowanie mógł go nazwać rezydencją. Mimo ogromnych metraży i wielkiej rodziny, pomieszczenia przywodziły na myśl muzeum, gromadzące niezliczone ilości eksponatów. Wnętrza nie pokazywały rodzinnego ciepła. Mężczyzna był zdania, że lepiej czuł się w pomieszczeniu wspólnym drużyny. Stanowili razem jakiś pokręcony substytut rodziny, który przede wszystkim był budowany _przez_ każdego i _dla_ każdego. W tych murach wiało chłodem.

– A ty czego masz dość? – zaczepiła go Meg.

– Kłamstw – odpowiedział natychmiastowo Steve, bo tego akurat nienawidził od małego. – Każdy kłamie. Trochę mniej lub trochę więcej. Mam dość kłamstw i dwulicowości.

Tym razem Steve nie musiał udawać. Nie potrzebował chwili na przemyślenia co mógłby powiedzieć jego sobowtór. Może też nie lubił kłamstw? Nie miało to znaczenia, ponieważ rozmawiali na zasadzie szczerość za szczerość. A Rogers naprawdę nie przepadał za fałszywymi ludźmi, którzy sądzili, że mogą bez konsekwencji wykorzystać jego niewiedzę o współczesności.

Meg zatrzymała się w pobliżu ogromnego drzewa i zaplatając dłonie na piersi przechyliła głowę.

– Mam dla ciebie dwa pytania, piszesz się? – spytała, choć zamiast na jasnowłosego, patrzyła gdzieś w dal w stronę domu. Steve nawet nie zdążył skinąć głową. – Po pierwsze... Czy ty też widzisz, jak na tarasie kłóci się przeszło połowa rodziny?

Rogers podążył za jej wzrokiem i rzeczywiście – na tarasie głośno rozmawiało i gestykulowało kilkoro ludzi. Byli na skraju trawnika, dlatego nie mógł słyszeć o co się sprzeczają.

– Tak, ciekawe, o co tym razem poszło – potwierdził dziewczynie i spojrzał w jej stronę.

– Pytanie drugie: to zbiorowa wyobraźnia czy jednak na serio muszą minimum trzy razy dziennie się na siebie powydzierać? – kontynuowała Meg.

Steve rozpoznał wśród grupy ludzi Joni, która właśnie coś zamaszyście tłumaczyła mężczyźnie z dziwną bródką. Para nie mogła zauważyć jasnowłosego i brunetki, którzy stali w oddali przy ogromnym drzewie, a ich obecność dodatkowo skrywał zapadający mrok.

Kapitan nie zdążył wymyślić odpowiedzi na pytanie o ich ewentualną wspólną fatamorganę, kiedy znów odezwała się kobieta.

– Kurwa, myślałam, że je zamknęli na noc – zaklęła siarczyście Meg i uniżyła się, wbijając wzrok w jeden punkt.

Z lewej gnały w ich stronę dwa sporych rozmiarów psy. Mężczyzna w naturalnym już dla siebie odruchu zagrodził im drogę do swojej towarzyszki i przyjął bojową pozycję, uginając nogi w kolanach i garbiąc lekko plecy. Czworonogi zwolniły w ostatnim momencie i postawiły ciekawsko uszy, dotąd położone płasko przez pęd biegu i agresywne nastawienie. Nim zwierzęta się zatrzymały Steve mógł już usłyszeć narastające wrogie warkoty i jedynie dziękował w myślach, że te nie zaczęły szczekać, ujawniając ich kryjówkę. Dwa spore wilczury wpatrywały się w niego przez moment, aż jeden z nich podszedł i obwąchał dłoń Rogersa. W jego ślady poszedł ciemniejszy pupil i szarpnął głową, domagając się pogłaskania.

– Musisz częściej jarać, bo pierwszy raz widzę, żeby one na ciebie nie szczekały – stwierdziła ze zdziwieniem dziewczyna, wychodząc zza mężczyzny i kucając przy owczarku niemieckim, by przeczesać palcami jego sierść.

Steve również przykucnął i podrapał po szyi czworonoga, który przegrał walkę o atencję Meg. Futrzak przymknął oczy i przechylił łeb, chętny na więcej pieszczot.

– Przestali się kłócić – zauważyła brunetka, posyłając Steve’owi lekki uśmiech. – Wracam do siebie, bo mama na pewno za chwilę rozpocznie swój patrol i lepiej, żebyś się już dzisiaj jej na oczy nie pokazywał.

– Może cię odprowadzę? – zaproponował blondyn, bo w końcu został dobrze wychowany.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się krótko i zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy, całując pysk psiaka. Rogers naprawdę zdążył ją polubić, więc wciąż gdzieś w głębi czuł niesmak po tym, co jeszcze w pokoju zasugerowała mu jej matka.

– Wybacz, jeśli kiedykolwiek dałem ci powód, żebyś mogła pomyśleć…

– Coś ty – przerwała mu, w lot łapiąc, co Steve miał na myśli. – To ona jest przewrażliwiona, a poza tym chyba cała rodzina za tobą nie przepada. To nie twoja wina, chociaż… Może jednak twoja? Ja jestem neutralna.

– Dobrze to słyszeć – mruknął w odpowiedzi, a gdy napotkał jej spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Co jak co, ale czas spędzony tu bez jej towarzystwa mógł być koszmarny, gdyby przyszło mu go spędzić z jakimś innym, niezbyt ciepło do niego nastawionym członkiem rodziny.

– Naprawdę wydajesz się być jakiś inny i wmówię sobie, że to przez mój towar. Wolę cię takiego – oświadczyła Meg i ostatni raz pogładziła po głowie psa. – Lepiej nie jedź w takim stanie, twój pokój jest wolny. Dobrej nocy.

– Dobranoc – odpowiedział jasnowłosy i obserwował, jak brunetka odchodzi w stronę rezydencji, a jej kroki śledzą czworonogi niczym jej prywatni ochroniarze w futrze, którzy zadbają o bezpieczny powrót do domu.

Steve przysiadł przy drzewie i oparł się o pień z nadzieją, że nie przyjdzie mu tu spędzić całej nocy. Nie chciał kręcić się po obcym domu w poszukiwaniu pokoju Ransoma, bo szanse, że natknie się na kogoś z rodziny były zbyt duże. By zabić czas w oczekiwaniu na ratunek od geniusza, śledził z uwagą fasadę posiadłości, którą może w przyszłości narysuje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kontynuacja w niedzielę *-*


	7. Rozdział 7

Gdy w miejsce dupka z uśmieszkiem pojawił się masywny, zdezorientowany blondyn, Stark działał instynktownie. Przede wszystkim odsunął mężczyznę jak najdalej od wynalazku, by ten przypadkiem nie zabrał go ze sobą kolejny raz. Poza tym, Tony przyparł Kapitana do najbliższej ściany i całą długością przedramienia przycisnął szeroką klatkę piersiową, pozornie unieruchamiając.

Steve ze swoją masą mięśniową bez problemu uwolniłby się z tej pułapki, ale Tony po prostu złapał go z zaskoczenia. Rogers miał pewność, że brunet nie zastosowałby takiego przywitania nie mając odpowiedniego powodu, dlatego bez zająknięcia poddał się temu, automatycznie unosząc dłonie po bokach w geście poddania.

Tony pozwolił sobie na chwilę rozproszenia i obejrzał się przez ramię. Urządzenie znów puściło dymek, a zatem cokolwiek by się tam nie zadziało, wytrzymywało tylko jeden skok. Brunet nienawidził siebie za to, co planował, ale nie mógł być dzisiaj niczego pewien, dlatego wciąż przypierając mężczyznę do muru, uruchomił zegarkową rękawicę i włączył repulsor. Charakterystyczny dźwięk, nie do pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym sprawił, że blondyn drgnął, ale pozostał tam, zdany na jego łaskę.

Steve'a zaskoczyło uruchomienie rękawicy, bo jak odepchnięcie jego osoby mógł wyjaśnić kwestią bezpieczeństwa, tak tego już niekoniecznie. A przynajmniej nie chodziło o _jego_ własne bezpieczeństwo. Cała postawa bruneta krzyczała o strachu, o niepewności i jeszcze czymś więcej, czego nie mógł rozszyfrować.

– Hej? Coś ty...

– Jak się nazywasz? – wtrącił szybko geniusz, a w jego spojrzeniu było coś, co jasno informowało, że nie zniesie odmowy czy kombinowania.

– Steven Grant Rogers, po co...

– Powiedz coś, co tylko Steve może wiedzieć – przerwał mu kolejny raz, ale ucisk trochę zelżał.

Kapitan tylko przez ułamek sekundy miał ochotę pytać po co to przesłuchanie. Tony nie był podejrzliwy bez przyczyny. Rozumiał to jak nikt inny po tym, co zobaczył w tamtym domu. Teraz wrócił do swojego za sprawą geniusza, a ten chciał dowodu, że sprowadził właściwą osobę.

Poświęcił kolejną sekundę wahając się, czy wybrana przez niego informacja nie jest zbyt dziwna.

– Masz na lewym barku ślad... moich zębów po wczoraj – odparł, oczywiście jąkając się po drodze. Czuł, jak całe policzki zachodzą ciepłem przez fakt, że powiedział to na głos i przez tlące się gdzieś z tyłu głowy wspomnienie.

Rumieniec Kapitana Ameryki zasługiwał wtedy na pamiątkową fotografię, dlatego Tony pospiesznie dezaktywował rękawicę i zwolnił ucisk ręki, opuszczając ją i zastępując wolne miejsce pochyleniem własnej głowy.

– Steve, przepraszam, po prostu musiałem i... – przerwał, wzdychając ciężko i ciesząc się zapachem wody kolońskiej, przy której mógł rozpoczynać każdy dzień już zawsze. – Rany, jak dobrze, że wróciłeś – dodał i oplótł jego talię rękoma, przywierając do niego kurczowo.

Steve nie pozostał bierny i otoczył Tony'ego dłońmi, zanurzając nos w jego ciemną fryzurę. Nigdy nie zwątpił, że brunetowi uda się go sprowadzić, a wtedy był niemal pewny, że nie zajęło mu to nawet godziny. Oparł policzek o bok głowy geniusza i przymknął oczy, chcąc pozostać w jego towarzystwie jak najdłużej.

– Jarvis, odetnij zasilanie do tego cholerstwa, usuń wszystkie projekty, plany i notatki z nim związane. Dummy, możesz sobie wziąć ten sprzęt, możesz go przejechać, zgnieść, zjeść, tylko nie sprzedawaj, ale pozbądź się tego – zarządził geniusz prawie na jednym oddechu i podniósł wzrok na Rogersa. – Nic ci nie jest? Jesteś cały?

– Wszystko w porządku, przepraszam, Tony, nie…

– Nie teraz – wtrącił inżynier i pokręcił głową. – Opowiesz mi wszystko jutro, łącznie z tym, dlaczego pachniesz jak mieszanka psów i skręta.

***

Tony nie przespał porządnie tej nocy nawet minuty. Nie była to jednak wina szaleńczego wiru pracy i litrów kawy. Nie przeszkadzała mu w tym też wizja zbliżającej się katastrofy ani nocna misja Avengers.

Tyle, co zaczęło świtać, a on nadal leżał u boku blondyna bojąc się, że gdy tylko zamknie oczy, to obudzi się obok zupełnie innej osoby. Nie rozmawiali wczoraj dużo. Geniusz sam stwierdził, że powinni wcześniej się położyć, na co Kapitan przystał bez oporów.

Starka od jakiegoś czasu męczył koszmar, w którym na polu bitwy zostaje sam. Przeżył i nie zdołał uratować reszty drużyny. Po każdym takim nocnym maratonie budził się zdyszany, a poczucie winy aż się z niego wylewało. I wystarczył zły sen! Wczoraj częściowo on się spełnił, bo przez Tony'ego Rogers zniknął z powierzchni Ziemi na trzydzieści siedem minut. Wystarczająco dużo, by zapewnić sobie bezsenną noc.

Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, przylegając możliwie największą powierzchnią ciała do drugiego mężczyzny, jednocześnie go przy tym nie budząc. Steve podświadomie przeniósł dłoń na plecy bruneta, jakby to było jej jedyne słuszne miejsce. Stark przyzwyczaił się już, że takie gesty są u jasnowłosego niewymuszonym odruchem. No właśnie. On takich odruchów nie miał. I bardzo ich zazdrościł.

Zacisnął delikatnie pięść na materiale podkoszulki Steve'a, ciesząc się odczuwanym ciepłem i słysząc blisko miarowy oddech. Inżynier był pewien, że gdy za parę godzin będą wstawać, napotka zatroskane błękitne spojrzenie, a może nawet usłyszy pytanie dlaczego tak mało dziś spał. Albo i lepiej! Kapitan pewnie nawet uroczo zapyta co robił w nocy nie tak, że nie dawał Tony'emu spać. Blondyn był gotowy się winić za bezsenność i pod tym względem (i wieloma innymi) był przewidywalny. Zapewniało to inżynierowi stabilizację oraz pewną dozę rutyny, której zdecydowanie brakowało w jego życiu. Steve był zwyczajnie przewidywalny, w przeciwieństwie do Ransoma.

Stark nie miał czasu wtedy i nie chciał skupiać się na słowach mężczyzny. Działał na podwójnym kopie adrenaliny, a każda komórka w jego ciele krzyczała o przymusie naprawy błędu. W nocy każde usłyszane słowo wróciło z podwójną siłą.

Brunet analizował swoje zapamiętane ruchy, którymi mógł zdradzić sekrety i... nie widział nic, co mógł przepuszczalnie podać intruzowi jak na tacy. Ten trafiał w dziesiątki z druzgoczącą precyzją i geniusz nie miał pojęcia jak mu się to udało. Brak wiedzy od zawsze Starka dobijał. Jeśli czegoś nie rozumiał, siedział nad teorią i praktyką zjawiska tak długo, aż pojął cały łańcuch reakcji i zależności. W tej sytuacji nie było nad czym siedzieć. Ransom niewyjaśnionym sposobem musiał czytać wcześniej jego biografię albo dostał od kogoś wyżej jego listę grzechów.

W tych zapętlonych ironicznych komentarzach gościa najgorsze było to, że były prawdziwe. Nie mógł ich powtórzyć przy Stevie w obawie, że usłyszy odpowiedź. Podświadomie wiedział, że na uczucie Kapitana względem niego składa się cała masa czynników oraz drobnych gestów, ale nie chciał usłyszeć wprost powodu, którego szukał Ransom.

Tony postanowił wtedy, że poza planami wynalazku musi poprosić Jarvisa o usunięcie nagrań z pierwszego i jedynego testu.

Steve nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że mężczyzna ma wątpliwości. Nie powinien zobaczyć z jaką łatwością został rozgryziony. Nieproszony gość (nawet pod wpływem!) okazał się dla bruneta przeciwnikiem o wiele gorszym od kosmicznej armii, którą można było pokonać siłowo. Usłyszanej prawdy nie był w stanie zablokować.

Jakaś część jego genialnego umysłu podpowiadała mu, by po prostu się wymknąć i zaszyć w warsztacie. Praca zawsze miała sens i może tym razem pozwoli mu się odciąć od rzeczywistości. Nie mógł jednak zostawić blondyna, bo istniało ryzyko, że wróci ten drugi i znajdzie więcej haków, bo przecież miał ich na pęczki przez przeszłość i...

– Tony, cały drżysz – usłyszał cichy głos nad sobą, przez który oprzytomniał.

– Wybacz, leżałem bez kołdry, to przez to – mruknął inżynier i miał już cofnąć przerzuconą przez pas rękę, ale powstrzymała go dłoń Steve'a, która splotła ich palce.

Kapitan naprawdę nie lubił kłamstw, ale to było szczególnie nieudane. Gdyby brunet mówił prawdę, jego skóra byłaby chłodna w dotyku, tymczasem była przyjemnie ciepła jak zwykle. Drżenie zdecydowanie nie miało fizycznego źródła i Steve obawiał się, że miał z tym coś wspólnego jego sobowtór.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przedostatni rozdział już w czwartek ^^


	8. Rozdział 8

Ransom z głębokim oddechem otworzył oczy i przeciągle jęknął, bo najwidoczniej spanie opartym o pień drzewa nie było najwygodniejszą formą spędzenia nocy. Słońce wysoko nad horyzontem raziło go w błękitne oczy, które musiał przymrużyć, by nie pogarszać uczucia, jakim był pulsujący ból w skroniach. Blondyn próbował sobie przypomnieć jak znalazł się na zewnątrz, ale jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Wiedział, że próbował skręta z tą małolatą, że był w łazience, ale potem…

Urwał mu się film i musiał tu zasnąć, bo tak popierdolonego snu jeszcze nie miał w swojej karierze.

Podniósł się z ziemi i przeciągnął, by choć chwilowo pozbyć się zastania w mięśniach. Już miał ruszać w stronę domu, kawy i wyjaśnień od Meg, kiedy stopą zahaczył o plastikowy przedmiot. W trawie leżała nieotwarta paczka ciastek.

Brązowe opakowanie okrągłych przekąsek zdawało się być jeszcze dziwniejsze niż pobudka pod drzewem. Mężczyzna podniósł je pospiesznie i przyjrzał się mu, ostatecznie dochodząc do wniosku, że nigdy ich nie widział na sklepowych półkach. Porcjowane pyszności nie sprawiły, że był bliżej rozwiązania zagadki ostatniej nocy, dlatego ruszył w kierunku werandy.

Oddałby przynajmniej połowę swojego samochodu, by przed frontowymi drzwiami nie spotkać się z Richardem, który od wschodu słońca swoją mimiką przekazywał światu obraz tego, jak bardzo wstał lewą nogą. Albo to była mina zarezerwowana tylko i wyłącznie dla jego _ukochanego_ syna.

– Od samego rana pijesz? – zaczepił jasnowłosego, stając w drzwiach i przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

– Od samego rana zrzędzisz? – odgryzł się Ransom, naśladując perfidnie ton swojego ojca i podchodząc do małego stolika w pobliżu, skoro droga do wyjaśnień i Meg była mu zastawiana.

Oparł się o blat, uprzednio zostawiając tam znalezione ciastka i postanowił nie zaszczycać swojego ojca spojrzeniem, wyniośle obserwując skraj trawnika, gdzie przyszło mu dzisiaj spędzić noc.

– Możesz mi łaskawie powiedzieć co robiłeś wczoraj z Meg? – zagadnął starszy mężczyzna, przechodząc obok Ransoma i opierając się o barierki, zabierając tym samym jasnowłosemu możliwość swobodnego wpatrywania się w horyzont.

Jako czarna owca rodziny pozwolił sobie na przeciągłe westchnięcie i utkwił wzrok w swoim rodzicielu.

– Pół wieczoru układaliśmy puzzle, potem naostrzyliśmy kredki i wspólnymi siłami skończyliśmy kolorowankę – zakpił Ransom, unosząc zadziornie jeden kącik ust. – Na koniec zrobiliśmy bransoletki wiecznej przyjaźni i uroczyście założyliśmy je pod dębem w świetle księżyca.

Ransom był czasem pod wrażeniem własnych umiejętności, których – gdyby nie wszechobecna ironia – zapewne pozazdrościłby mu nie jeden pisarz. Zirytowanie, które jedynie się pogłębiło na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny, to najlepsza zapłata za jego narratorskie zapędy.

– Bardzo jesteś zabawny, chłopcze, bardzo – odparł starszy, pocierając nasadę nosa, jakby tym gestem mógł rozładować jakiekolwiek napięcie. – Joni mówiła, że rozmawialiście. Co od ciebie chciały te żmije?

Wiedział, że Richard nie darzy sympatią blondynki i jej córki, ale takiego określenia kobiet raczej się po nim nie spodziewał. Nie dał po sobie poznać tego lekkiego zaskoczenia, ale jednocześnie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ani słowa z tych rozmów. Musiał spławić swojego ojca i zagrozić dziewczynie, by uzyskać odpowiedzi.

– Jak tylko sobie przypomnę, dam ci znać – obiecał solennie i ruszył do drzwi, ignorując groźby mężczyzny, głoszące standardowe „jeszcze nie skończyliśmy”.

Pędził po schodach z zaciętą miną, idąc na pamięć do pokoju dziewczyny. Wyminął w korytarzu Joni, nie zaszczycając jej niczym więcej jak chłodnym spojrzeniem i odczekał chwilę pod drzwiami pokoju, upewniając się, że kobieta jest na tyle daleko, iż nie usłyszy jego rozmowy z kuzynką.

Wstrzymał oddech i delikatnie zapukał, przybierając najbardziej neutralny wyraz twarzy, na jaki było go stać. Po paru sekundach w progu stanęła brunetka, która była żywym dowodem na to, że wspomnianej obojętności nie udało mu się utrzymać. Meg cofnęła się szybko w głąb pokoju, co tylko ułatwiło sprawę, więc jasnowłosy zbliżył się do niej i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Co to miało, kurwa, być? – spytał w ramach powitania, gotowy założyć, że dzięki tej miłej porannej wizycie dziewczyna od razu wszystko mu wyśpiewa.

– No i wrócił dawny Ransom – westchnęła Megan, siadając z gracją na fotelu i zaplatając ręce na piersi.

– Urwał mi się film po trawce od ciebie, dlatego jeszcze raz grzecznie pytam: co to miał być za lewy towar? – syknął ciszej blondyn i oparł się o ścianę, piorunując wzrokiem towarzyszkę.

– Kiedy przyszliśmy tu na drugiego wyglądałeś całkiem przytomnie – oświadczyła poważnie kobieta i zadarła w górę jedną brew. – Dobra, może byłeś trochę spłoszony i przesadnie miły, ale…

– Paliliśmy drugiego? – przerwał jej Ransom i zmarszczył brwi.

– Pewnie minąłeś się przed chwilą w korytarzu z moją matką, która wpadła tu wczoraj na chwilę, a dzisiaj nie mogła przestać rzucać teoriami na temat tego, jakim cudem schowałeś dumę do kieszeni i nie plułeś jadem na prawo i lewo.

Ransom tego nie pamiętał. Już sam fakt, że dał się namówić na drugiego skręta zakrawał o cud, mając w głowie niezbyt ciekawe wspomnienia przy pierwszym podejściu i konsekwencje, czyli luki w owych wspomnieniach. Nie mógł przejść jednak obojętnie obok informacji, że podczas wymiany zdań z blondynką zrezygnował z zaczepek i docinek. Kto normalny określiłby go mianem miłego?!

– To dalej nie wyjaśnia czemu tak mało pamiętam – warknął jasnowłosy.

– Nie zmuszałam cię do jarania – odgryzła się Meg i Ransomowi zabrakło języka w buzi, bo miała rację. Z drugiej strony pierwszy raz spotkał się z takimi skutkami ubocznymi palenia marihuany, co było co najmniej podejrzane.

– Może jointem odblokowałam tę lepszą stronę ciebie? – dodała dziewczyna i sięgnęła po szklankę.

Lepsza strona.

Do Ransoma momentalnie powróciła treść snu, który uznał historię, gdzie trafił do Nowego Jorku i mógł denerwować do woli niskiego bruneta z fantazyjnym zarostem. Było to jednak tak nieprawdopodobne głównie przez to, że mieszkający tam facet – niejaki Steve – wyglądał zupełnie jak on, lecz na tym kończyły się podobieństwa między nimi (przynajmniej według ciemnowłosego). Jednak co, jeśli to nie był sen?

Nie pamiętał nic, odkąd wszedł do łazienki, a przygoda w mieście zdawała się być bardzo realistyczna. Nikt mu jednak w nią nie uwierzy, nie miał jak tego udowodnić, ponieważ…

Ciastka!

Dlatego nie kojarzył ich etykiety, ponieważ stąd nie pochodziły!

Ransom wypadł z pokoju Meg jak oparzony, wracając znów na werandę, gdzie miał nadzieję nie spotkać swojego ojca. Jego marzenie się spełniło, jednak na stole nie znalazł pozostawionych przekąsek z innego świata.

Nie zdążył nawet przekląć, a przed domem zjawiły się dwa wilczury, których blondyn nie darzył sympatią i to z wzajemnością. Psy pewnie nie zwróciłyby jego uwagi, gdyby nie to, że jeden właśnie skończył bieg z ciastkami w pysku, znacząc nimi swoją trasę wzdłuż trawnika i zabrał się ochoczo za rozrywanie plastiku, w czym pomagał mu drugi czworonóg.

Ransom nawet nie pomyślał, by spróbować odzyskać (nie)swoją własność, ponieważ za bardzo lubił te spodnie. Z westchnięciem oparł się o drewniany słup i obserwował, jak jedyny dowód jego eskapady zostaje rozszarpywany na strzępy.

– Na dwie minuty nie można zostawić jedzenia bez nadzoru – oświadczył Richard, który z połową ciastka w ręku i kubkiem kawy w drugiej dłoni na chwilę przystanął przy mężczyźnie.

Ransom naprawdę nie znosił tych psów.

***

Tony starał się zasnąć, ale mimo zmęczenia przekręcał się jedynie z boku na bok. Nasłuchiwał oddechu Kapitana i musiał stale stykać się z nim choćby fragmentem skóry, by mieć pewność, że ten wciąż tam jest. Leżąc na wznak, obrócił głowę w stronę okna i obserwował, jak wąski promień słońca, którego nie zatrzymała roleta wędruje wzdłuż miękkiego dywanu. Nie wydawał się być zdenerwowany, jego serce pracowało w stałym, spokojnym tempie, a mimo to nie zmrużył oczu.

Poczuł jak mężczyzna obok niego przeciąga się, nabierając głęboko powietrza. Chwilę później na odsłoniętej szyi geniusza zostały złożone drobne pocałunki, a ich autor uśmiechnął się zaraz przy ciepłej skórze, przyciągając bliżej siebie Tony'ego.

– Jak długo nie śpisz? – spytał cicho Steve i pogładził jego ramię.

– Jakiś czas – odparł bez zastanowienia. Tony był ciekaw, ile jeszcze czasu będzie mógł tak leżeć bez pytania o to, ile godzin dokładnie dzisiaj przespał. Okrągłe zero to dość marny wynik, dlatego spróbował zmienić temat. – Dobrze się bawiłeś na obcej planecie?

Steve oczywiście zaprzeczył i po krótce opowiedział o rezydencji, w jakiej przyszło mu wczoraj gościć oraz opisał Meg, która okazała się jedyną przyjazną mu w tamtym domu duszą. Streścił wszystkie rozmowy, jakie odbył i próbował z usłyszanych opinii na nowo odtworzyć obraz swojego bliźniaka – Stark z tamtym rozmawiał i on jako jedyny mógł potwierdzić przypuszczenia jasnowłosego. W końcu postawił spytać o coś, co nie dawało mu spokoju.

– Wiesz może, czy halucynacje są efektem palenia trawki?

Stark obrócił się w jego stronę i uniósł, podpierając się na łokciu, by przyjrzeć się Kapitanowi z góry.

– Paliłeś? – spytał z niedowierzaniem geniusz i chociaż wyczuł wczoraj charakterystyczny zapach jointa chciał wierzyć, że nikt nie zmusił blondyna do sięgnięcia po używkę.

– Ransom obiecał Meg, że dotrzyma jej w tym towarzystwa, a poza tym... Zresztą nieważne.

Rano Rogers już nie był pewien, jak duża jego część naprawdę chciała tego spróbować. Skąd w nim taka chęć testowania własnego organizmu, przesuwania granic? Można nazwać to zwykłym kaprysem?

– Właśnie bardzo ważne, Steve, bo wczułeś się w swoją przykrywkę. Żołnierzu, czy ktoś cię zmusił? – zapytał Tony i starał się brzmieć na rozbawionego, by ukryć obawę o to, ile Kapitan mu nie powiedział. Nie wyglądał jak ofiara knowań całej rodziny, ale jednocześnie to nie było normalne zachowanie.

– Nikt mnie nie zmusił – mruknął blondyn i spuścił wzrok, a na jego policzki zakradł się znajomy rumieniec. Stark nie potrzebował więcej wyjaśnień.

– Hej – szepnął brunet i sięgnął po jego podbródek, by gestem poprosić o spojrzenie w oczy. – Nic złego nie zrobiłeś i nikt nie ucierpiał, prawda? – Rogers tylko skinął głową w odpowiedzi. – Smutno mi tylko, że akurat marihuana znalazła się na liście Rzeczy Do Zrobienia Przed Śmiercią Bez Starka.

– Nawet tak nie mów – jęknął tylko Steve.

– A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie… Tak, THC zawarte w liściach konopi ma właściwości halucynogenne. Co ciekawego widziałeś?

– Przez parę sekund, może nawet dłużej wydawało mi się, że ty tam ze mną siedzisz i palisz. Wystarczyło, że zapatrzyłem się w jej brązowe oczy i… Ta wizja była tak realistyczna – westchnął jasnowłosy i przetarł dłońmi twarz.

– Więc faktycznie nie jesteś odporny na THC, albo to był naprawdę dobry joint – skwitował Tony.

– Byłem wczoraj tak zdziwiony, że to na mnie działa, że masz oficjalny zakaz testowania moich halucynogennych granic – zagroził Steve i wyglądał śmiertelnie poważnie, jakby rzeczywiście przestraszył się, że jego organizm nie jest odporny na wszystko.

– Zignoruję podejrzenia, jakobym był w stanie cię do czegokolwiek zmusić – odparł Stark przesadnie teatralnym tonem, by podkreślić swoje oburzenie. – Zresztą znam lepsze sposoby na relaks.

Brunet pochylił się, korzystając z chwilowej przewagi i złączył ich usta. Kapitan oddał pieszczotę z równym zaangażowaniem, bo uwielbiał uczucie ciepła i bliskości, które temu towarzyszyło. Błądził dłońmi po skórze geniusza, ciesząc się drobnym dreszczem, który wywoływał.

– Nie rozproszysz mnie tak łatwo, Tony. Teraz twoja kolej – szepnął Steve, kiedy w końcu się rozdzielili.

– Moja kolej na co?

– Na twoją wersję zdarzeń.

Miliarder westchnął przeciągle, bo miał nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez spowiedzi z jego strony. Wiedział, że nie przebije historii Kapitana, ale z drugiej strony ulżyło mu, że jasnowłosemu nic się nie stało i zasługiwał na coś więcej niż jedno zdawkowe zdanie.

– U ciebie było dużo ciekawiej – odparł geniusz z tlącą się nadzieją, ale, tak jak się spodziewał, Rogers uniósł brew, czekając na kontynuację. – Wpadł tu koleś, kropla w kroplę jak ty, ale nie spodobało mu się, że musiał czekać na powrót i był średnio miły… – urwał, bo pod naciskiem tego błękitnego spojrzenia coraz trudniej przychodziło mu kłamać, a stwierdzenie, że Ransom był _średnio miły_ to największe niedopowiedzenie tego tygodnia. Brunet postanowił lekko zmienić temat. – Wróciłbyś szybciej, ale to cholerstwo wytrzymywało tylko jeden skok i musiałem je naprawić, nim znów je uruchomiłem. Wierz mi, nie chciałbyś spotkać tamtej wersji siebie. Zresztą nie pasował tutaj, bo miejsce wrednego egoisty w drużynie jest już obsadzone.

– No tak, Clint czasem przesadza – zakpił Steve, bo doskonale wiedział kogo Tony miał na myśli i równie dobrze wiedział, że nie może się z tym zgodzić.

Stark był zaskoczony i zaśmiał się głośno z opóźnieniem.

– To było całkiem niezłe, wyrabiasz się – ocenił ciemnowłosy i wtulił się jeszcze na moment w bok drugiego mężczyzny. Ten nie pozostał bierny i przełożył ramię na jego plecy, muskając delikatnie ustami niesforną fryzurę.

Steve’a męczyła jeszcze jedna kwestia, odkąd brunet potwierdził jego przypuszczenia o nieciekawym charakterze swojego sobowtóra.

– Wiesz, że bardzo możliwe, że jeśli wychowałbym się w takiej rodzinie, to też bym taki był. Jak Ransom. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy zdawali się być tacy chłodni, sceptycznie nastawieni...

Tony nie skupiał się dalszym opisie, ponieważ równie dobrze mógł zacząć mówić na głos jak wyglądał jego rodzinny dom.

Te opisy by się pokrywały.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam na finał w niedzielę ;)


	9. Rozdział 9

Winda zatrzymała się na piętrze z warsztatem Tony’ego i Kapitan ruszył spokojnym krokiem w stronę głównego blatu. Zbierał się na odwagę przez połowę dnia, a przez drugą rozważał możliwe reakcje geniusza. Przyszedł więc dopiero wieczorem w konkretnym celu, a była nim rozmowa z pochylonym nad jakąś mechaniczną częścią Starkiem.

– Tony, co się dzieje? – zaczął łagodnie, przysiadając na swoim stałym miejscu.

– Ogólnie mam dość tego projektu, bo za każdym razem wychodzą mi inne wyniki i nie możemy z Jarvisem dojść do tego, gdzie jest błąd. Do tego Pepper krzyczy, że ponoć przegapiłem jakieś spotkanie zarządu, chociaż zaplanowali je tylko z trzydniowym wyprzedzeniem, trzydniowym, Steve, kto planuje sprawy i zmienia swoje grafiki w ciągu trzech dni...

– Tony, nie o to pytam – przerwał mu stanowczo blondyn i opierając przedramiona o blat pochylił się, wpatrując się w te ciemne, piękne oczy.

– Chcesz wiedzieć co się stało jakiegoś konkretnego dnia? Szanse, że o tym pamiętam, są nikłe, więc lepiej spytaj Jarvisa, on nawet zapisuje co i kiedy jadłem.

– Powiesz mi, co się stało, kiedy zmieniłem na trochę czasoprzestrzeń?

Brunet po prostu przeczuwał, że choć temat ucichł, to na pewno nie umarł. Zacisnął na krótko szczękę, ale nie uszło to uwadze Kapitana, który lustrował go z miejsca naprzeciwko.

– Co się mogło stać? Jak już mówiłem, wpadł tu twój sobowtór, ugościłem go, naprawiłem ten przeklęty szajs i odesłałem go do siebie. Ot cała historia – skwitował Stark i powrócił do udawania, że pracuje nad jakimś układem scalonym.

Steve nie dawał za wygraną. Może właśnie fundował sobie weekend na kanapie, ale będzie to tego warte, jeśli uda mu się sprawić, że Tony się otworzy.

– Od tamtego wypadku jesteś jakiś nieobecny. Pogrążasz się w swoich myślach, a kiedy w końcu odpowiadasz, to i tak jesteś rozkojarzony. A wieczorem, kiedy uznajesz, że już śpię, to splatasz nasze dłonie i przytulasz się, jakbyś...

– Hej, myślałem, że jesteśmy już na tym etapie, że mogę się do ciebie zbliżyć bez pytania – wtrącił urażony geniusz, którego spojrzenie z każdym słowem blondyna stawało się bardziej zdziwione i przenikliwe.

– Oczywiście, że możesz, Tony, tylko dotąd nigdy tego nie inicjowałeś i…

– Poza tym udawanie, że śpisz jest słabe, Rogers, a wykorzystywanie tego przeciw mnie jest…

– Nie chcę tego wykorzystać! – warknął Steve, bo miał powoli dość tego, jak szybko Tony potrafi kompletnie zmienić tor rozmowy, jeśli padają niewygodne pytania. – Nigdy nie wykorzystam tego przeciwko tobie, tylko po prostu się martwię i chciałbym…

Męczyło go, że Iron Man jest tak uparty i tak bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Mógł mówić godzinami i tak naprawdę niczego nie powiedzieć. Steve starał się lawirować w takich sytuacjach tak, by brunet nie czuł się pod ostrzałem, ale nawet gdyby mężczyzna rzucał w niego piórkami, ten i tak czułby się atakowany.

– Ułatwię ci to, Tony. Jarvis pokazał mi nagranie rozmowy z tamtego wieczoru – dodał, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę.

Stark właśnie w myślach przeklinał dzień, w którym nadał Rogersowi pełną autoryzację poleceń, a potem przeklął sam siebie za zapominalstwo, bo miał przecież pomysł, by usunąć również nagrania. Jego sztuczna inteligencja albo koniecznie chciała przypodobać się amerykańskiej ikonie, albo również coś zauważyła i postanowiła wejść z nim we współpracę dla ogólnego dobra bruneta. Żadna opcja nie została przez niego przewidziana. Jednak nad nim nikt nie miał władzy, nikt go nie zmusi do powiedzenia prawdy, nikt...

– Jarvis, odetnij warsztat, proszę – oświadczył Steve i wyprostował się na krześle, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

– Myślisz, że nie potrafię obejść zabezpieczeń własnego AI?

– Cóż, ja nie potrafię, więc jak będziesz coś kombinował, to cię powstrzymam.

Błękitne tęczówki błysnęły pewnością siebie oraz troską i dotąd Tony był pewien, że takiej kombinacji nie da się uzyskać, a jednak Steve'owi się udało. Postawił mu ultimatum, które… no nie było jakoś wyrafinowane, ale przez moment zachowaniem przypominał _tamtego_. Kapitan nie był zwykle tak stanowczy, nie poza misjami, a teraz wyraz jego twarzy mówił, że jeśli będzie trzeba, to będzie z nim koczował w warsztacie choćby miesiąc. Odwrócenie uwagi już nie wchodziło w grę – wykorzystał większość swoich zagrań, których blondyn zręcznie uniknął, a dobre kłamstwo wymaga czasu, którego nie miał. Nie chciał się kłócić i jednocześnie nie chciał się żalić…

Steve obserwował, jak Tony toczy w myślach bitwę stulecia. Jego spojrzenie wbite w blat przed sobą co chwilę błyskało złością i łagodniało w niekończącym się cyklu. Właśnie wtedy do Kapitana dotarło, że musi to wszystko trochę załagodzić, inaczej ucierpi nie tylko on, ale cały fundament tego, co dotąd między sobą zbudowali.

Westchnął więc przeciągle i rozluźnił pozę, by sięgnąć po dłoń geniusza i pogładzić jej wierzch.

– Ufasz mi? – mruknął Steve, czym zyskał spojrzenie Tony’ego.

– Przecież wiesz, że tak – odpowiedział bez wahania, ciesząc się ciepłem dłoni Rogersa.

– Więc o co chodzi? Chciałbym zrozumieć, bo widzę, że cię to martwi. Słyszałem całą rozmowę, choć głównie to był bełkotliwy monolog, ale…

– Miał rację.

Krótkie zdanie bruneta wystarczyło, by wprawić w osłupienie Kapitana.

– Co?

– On miał rację! Wystarczyło mu pół godziny, by uzupełnić znaczną część listy moich wad.

Steve naprawdę starał się nadążyć nad rozumowaniem Tony’ego, ale jak zwykle zostawał daleko w tyle. Jego tłumaczenia skutkowały tylko większym zdezorientowaniem, ale kluczem do wyjaśnienia okazał się wyraz twarzy Starka, który ponownie uciekał przed nim wzrokiem.

– Nie chodzi o... Ty mu uwierzyłeś? W to, co wygadywał o nas? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Steve i kontynuował po dłuższym milczeniu. – Skarbie, wybacz mi to, co powiem, ale czy mój bliźniak z innego świata powiedział coś, czego sam o sobie wcześniej nie wiedziałeś? Albo jesteś zdania, że ja tego jeszcze w tobie nie odkryłem?

– To skomplikowane – mruknął Tony i wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie, Tony, to jest bardzo proste i naprawdę chciałbym to zrozumieć, ale...

– Skoro tak bardzo chcesz, to proszę bardzo. Jak byś się czuł, gdyby ktoś, kto wygląda jak... facet, którego kochasz, z taką łatwością wytknął ci wszystkie twoje błędy? – syknął i spuścił głowę, bo zawahanie się w tym pytaniu było zbyt oczywiste, ale nie mógł z taką pewnością powiedzieć „ja".

Do Steve'a najpierw dotarło, że Tony w swój pokrętny i zwyczajny dla siebie sposób przyznał, że go kocha. Nie chodziło tyle o spostrzegawczość niespodziewanego gościa, ile o fakt, że to wyglądało tak, jakby te wszystkie rzeczy powiedział mu sam Steve. Blondyn w jego spojrzeniu poza złością zobaczył jeszcze strach – mieszankę, którą wcześniej zobaczył, gdy z powrotem był w domu, a która tak go zaskoczyła.

Stark zabrał rękę i zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, bo mina Steve’a go przeraziła. Nie chciał litości, nie potrzebował, by ten się o niego martwił. Dotąd radził sobie sam i nie powinien obarczać tym Kapitana, nawet jeśli on tego chciał. Ruszył do najbliższego blatu przy ścianie bardziej, by zyskać na czasie niż z potrzeby. Odłożył tam wcześniej zabrany pierwszy lepszy śrubokręt, czując wlepione w swoje plecy zatroskane spojrzenie.

– Słuchaj, naprawdę miło mi, że się martwisz, ale chyba… Po prostu muszę to sam przemyśleć i… – urwał Tony, bo ubieranie prawdy i uczuć w słowa nigdy nie szło mu najlepiej. Urwał, bo odwrócił się i napotkał spojrzenie, od którego miękły nogi. Widział, że blondyn był gotowy uchylić mu nieba i przejąć każdy ciężar z jego barków, bo taki właśnie był Steve.

– Właśnie o to chodzi, że nie musisz już sam – odparł Steve takim tonem, jakby podsuwał mu oczywiste rozwiązanie, na które dotąd nikt nie wpadł. Kapitan siedział przodem do niego w zrelaksowanej pozie i z opuszczonymi ramionami, czekając na dalszy ruch bruneta.

Ale tego na pewno się nie spodziewał.

Tony w trzech szybkich krokach znalazł się przy nim i wpadł w jego ramiona, oplatając rękoma szyję blondyna i przyciągając go do siebie. Steve tylko przez jedno uderzenie serca siedział w bezruchu, by po chwili niemal odruchowo otoczyć Starka ramionami. Kapitan nawet pod groźbą zabrania tarczy nie przyznałby na głos, jak bardzo szczęśliwy był w tamtej chwili. Jak dumny był z siebie, że jakimś cudem Tony przekroczył własne granice. Siedząc, przytulił go tylko mocniej, przyciskając nos do przyjemnej w dotyku skóry, świadomy, ile Tony'ego może to kosztować. Brunet rozluźnił się w jego objęciach i cicho westchnął.

– Ludzie mają określoną ilość cech, których liczba rzadko się zmienia, a w moim przypadku bardzo mała ich część może być uznawana za zalety i… – przerwał Stark i kolejny raz odetchnął. – Odkąd wróciłeś zastanawiam się, za co ty tak właściwie mnie lubisz.

Steve nie chciał mu przerywać, nawet jeśli miał ogromną ochotę, by zacząć wymieniać tuziny powodów, ale nadal był wtedy pod wrażeniem gestu Starka. Wiedział, że w jego przypadku należy dążyć do celu za pomocą małych kroczków, a dzisiejsze osiągnięcie uważał za krok milowy.

– I potraktuj to jako retoryczne stwierdzenie, zanim zarzucisz mnie naciąganymi argumentami i półprawdami – dodał Tony, wplatając palce jednej ręki we fryzurę Steve'a. – Wiem, że moje wątpliwości są cholernie bezpodstawne, bo nigdy nie dałeś mi powodu, ale...

– Pomyślałeś może, że on po prostu nie umiał dostrzec pozytywów, albo nie chciał o nich mówić? – wtrącił mu Steve, zatrzymując karuzelę samopotępienia.

– Ale potem ty wyleciałeś z tym zdaniem o jego rodzinie... – Głos Starka się załamał, a przez całe ciało przeszedł dreszcz, obok którego Steve nie mógł przejść obojętnie.

– I znalazłeś kolejną rzecz, jaka ciebie z nim łączy? – spytał łagodnie, otrzymując jedynie potwierdzające mruknięcie. – Tony, w życiu nie chciałbym być z kimś takim jak on. A przynajmniej nie z dupkiem z nagrania, którego doskonale grał, bo nie wierzę, że ktoś może być taki cały czas. I nie jesteście podobni, inaczej bym tu nie siedział. Chcesz wiedzieć, co ja widziałem na tym filmie?

Steve zagadywał bruneta łagodnym, delikatnym głosem i przez to Tony już zapomniał właściwie dlaczego bał się otworzyć. Ramiona Kapitana tworzyły cudowną tarczę przed całym złym światem i choćby miało zjawić się tam jeszcze kilku gorszych sobowtórów, wiedział, że dałby sobie z nimi radę. Wystarczy, że przypomniałby sobie, jak dobrze jest się skryć za tą tarczą.

– Oglądałeś całość? – wydukał brunet i przeniósł całą swoją uwagę na śledzenie głosu i ruchów dłoni Steve’a.

– Dwukrotnie. Widziałem jak zamarłeś, kiedy zniknąłem i gdyby Jarvis miał bardziej czułe mikrofony, pewnie dałbym radę usłyszeć twój szum myśli, które, jak zgaduję, krążyły wokół poczucia winy. Niepotrzebnego, ale… Nie przerywaj, proszę. Owszem, zdolność do wyrzutów sumienia liczę jako twoją zaletę. Opanowanie, determinacja, profesjonalizm, zachowanie zimnej krwi… Jestem pewien, że Clint by z nim nie wytrzymał, a tobie się udało. Postawiłeś mu się, a potem, pomimo trudnych warunków, skupiłeś na tym, bym wrócił, chociaż oboje wiemy, że gdybyś miał czas, to rzuciłbyś się za to na niego z gołymi rękoma.

Inżynier cicho prychnął i przywołał wspomnienie tego, ile samozaparcia kosztowało go wtedy zatrzymanie śrubokrętu dla siebie. Steve wziął to za dobrą wróżbę i kontynuował.

– Chociaż cię drażnił, nie dałeś się sprowokować. Nawet doliczyłbym to, że pokazałeś moje zdjęcie z penthouse’u i nie prosiłeś o pomoc Jarvisa, bo…

– Nie rozumiem, co w tym widzisz, przecież chciałem tylko...

– Nazwij to jak chcesz, ale ja uważam to za troskę, Tony. W taki nieoczywisty sposób troszczysz się o mnie i o Jarvisa. Nie sprzedałeś żadnej istotnej informacji o nas, chociaż on rozszyfrował już ciebie. Nie potrzebowałem nagrania, by zapamiętać jak bardzo źle się czułeś podczas przesłuchiwania i upewniania się, czy sprowadziłeś odpowiednią osobę. Absolutnie nie mam ci tego za złe, bo sam pewnie bym tak zrobił. A co do jego teorii...

Tony oddałby swoją zbroję, by Steve nie komentował gdybań sobowtóra. Obawiał się tego, co blondyn może potwierdzić, a co z tego zaprzeczyć i zdecydowanie wolał żyć w niewiedzy. Nie miał jednak sił ani odwagi, by prosić go o zachowanie tego dla siebie. Tym samym nie chciał...

– Hej, wszystko w porządku? – mruknął Steve i zmartwił się, czując nagłe spięcie bruneta. – Nie zamierzam oceniać jego bełkotu, bo to bezcelowe. Zastanawiam się tylko, ile z jego wniosków było recytowaniem własnego życiorysu, a ile faktycznej umiejętności obserwacji. Nie mi to oceniać, a to nie jest nagranie, które chciałbym pokazać Natashy, to ci mogę obiecać. Nie jesteś tym złym.

I tyle Tony’emu starczyło. Ufał mu, prawdopodobnie w większym stopniu niż samemu sobie. Blondyn też jakimś cudem doskonale orientował się w tym, co Stark chciałby usłyszeć. Albo co potrzebował mieć potwierdzone na głos. Było mu trochę wstyd, że nie docenił subtelnej umiejętności Steve’a, który mimo wychowania się w innej epoce potrafił się tu odnaleźć. Przynajmniej względem bruneta potrafił znaleźć odpowiednie słowa i przez małą chwilę Tony chciał go spytać, czy to wrodzony talent czy po prostu Steve go dobrze zna.

– Mam wolny etat na stanowisku mojego głosu rozsądku, byłbyś zainteresowany? – spytał Stark, który głęboko odetchnął i wtulił się jeszcze bardziej, choć nie wiedział, że to w ogóle możliwe.

– Mogę zacząć od razu. I tak muszę w tym miesiącu odbyć jakiś wolontariat – sarknął wyższy, wzbijając się na wyżyny swojego humoru i wywołując śmiech bruneta.

Steve cieszył się chwilą. Mając geniusza w objęciach było mu przyjemnie, a skoro nie musiał o to samemu zabiegać, zamierzał przeciągać ten gest jak tylko długo zdoła. Stark również nie narzekał. Oczyszczająca atmosfera dobrze na nie niego wpływała i chyba nie chciał wracać do swojego zamkniętego świata. Jasnowłosy miał nadzieję, że miliarder zostawi dla niego choć trochę uchylone drzwi.

Kapitan wpadł na jeszcze jeden pomysł, choć akurat ten był całkowitą improwizacją, którą nie zdążył przemyśleć, ale lepsza okazja mogła się nie trafić, by go przedstawić. Im dłużej odkładałby to w czasie, tym więcej myśli podpowiadałoby mu, że to dziwna propozycja, której nikt nie potraktuje poważnie.

– Tony? – Brunet mruknął cicho na potwierdzenie, że słucha. – Jeśli następnym razem najdą cię wątpliwości, masz przyjść do mnie i się przytulić. Rozwiejemy je razem. Ra-zem, rozumiesz? Nawet jeśli będziemy w trakcie drużynowej narady i...

– Daj spokój, chcesz przerywać, bo mi się zrobi smutno? – wtrącił Stark.

– W trakcie misji nie rzucę wszystkiego dla mojego wolontariatu, ale narada to co innego. Oni mogą poczekać, bo ty jesteś ważniejszy.

Steve nie przerywał monotonnego gładzenia pleców, bo dopóki nie usłyszy jawnego sprzeciwu, to za nic tego nie przerwie. Zwyczajnie to lubił i nie przeszkadzało mu milczenie geniusza, które odbierał jako aprobatę. Blondyn nie był pewien, czy powinien jeszcze coś dodawać i ciągnąć temat. Wyznał wszystko, z czym przyszedł do warsztatu i był bardziej niż zadowolony z obrotu spraw. Gdzieś też trochę bał się przesadzić i zepsuć efekt, z którego był naprawdę dumny. Milczał więc nieprzerwanie, pozostawiając następny ruch brunetowi.

– W takim razie chodź, mam całe mnóstwo wątpliwości, a tym razem nie będziesz udawać, że śpisz – oświadczył geniusz i wyplątał się z uścisku, uciekając wciąż wzrokiem. Steve jednak widział, jak zarumienione są jego policzki i słyszał wcześniej przyspieszoną pracę serca. Mimo przełamywania lodów brunetowi nadal ciężko było okazywać uczucia, a w sytuacji, kiedy jego organizm robił to wbrew jego woli, pozostawała mu tylko ucieczka.

Albo jej namiastka, bo chociaż nie chciał spojrzeć na blondyna, ujął jego dłoń i pociągnął, prowadząc w kierunku windy.

Stark nie spodziewał się takiego przebiegu rozmowy. Skąd u niego taki przypływ czułości? Zwyczajnie... Tak zwyczajnie się go po sobie nie spodziewał, ale najwyraźniej go potrzebował, bo czekając na zamknięcie się drzwi windy, czuł się swobodnie i lekko. Jakby wyznał swoje winy i nie musiał więcej się nimi zadręczać. Oparł się o bok blondyna, znajdując podparcie również dla głowy, a Steve złączył ich dłonie, gładząc kciukiem grzbiet.

– Czyli bardzo możliwe, że gdzieś tam żyje jakiś dobry Stark – zaczął Tony, bo mimo dobrego nastroju i kojącej perspektywy milczenia we dwoje jego gadulstwo nie znosiło ciszy w windzie.

– Mhm, nawet go spotkałem.

– Serio? Nic mi nie wspomniałeś...

– Och, bo właściwie cały czas się z nim spotykam – wtrącił Steve i ucałował go, nim ten zdążył zaprzeczyć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ślę uściski wszystkim, którzy pozostawili tu kudosa albo po prostu cichutko obserwowali postęp ♡♡♡
> 
> Ponadto chciałabym z całego serca podziękować mojej becie @ToriHuff która mimo swoich obowiązków znalazła czas, by charytatywnie przejrzeć fachowym okiem tę ścianę tekstu i uczynić go lepszym *-*  
> Powstanie tego opowiadania mogę spokojnie przypisać jako jej zasługę, bo bez fali motywacji i wspólnego zachwytu fabułą filmu z Ransomem nic by nie wyszło <3
> 
> Jeśli dotąd nie trafiliście na serię stony 'W której Tony Stark Buduje Sobie Przyjaciół (Ale Jego Rodzina Była Przypisana Przez Nicka Fury'ego)' czyli tłumaczenie w wykonaniu @ToriHuff to serdecznie zapraszam, niedługo kolejna dawka cukru ♡♡


End file.
